Reigns of a story
by martham73
Summary: Collette was a fan fiction writer who was a huge fan of Roman Reigns, and luck would have it she was going to see him at a meet and greet and left her fan fiction novel for him to read. Roman reads her novel and finds himself attracted to her story but what happens when he starts messaging her on the fan fiction site. Will they ever discover eachother or just remain a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all here is my new story I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 1

Collette got ready to attend Comic Con the only reason she was going was because Roman Reigns was going to be appearing. She could not believe that after all this time she was finally going to get to meet him. She called her friend Emmi to see if she was ready and she told her she was so she got her stuff and left to go pick her up. Collette got to Emmi's house and they soon were off. "I can't believe that I am finally going to meet Roman today I am so excited about it" Collette said. "girl calm down you are going to have a heart attack if you don't stop" Emmi said laughing. Collette just smiled at her friend as they got to the venue.

Collette and Emmi made there way into the venue and were looking around and killing time until it was time for them to get in line to see Roman. The good thing was that they had to get in line by numerical order which meant that they were pretty much in front. When Collette heard that Roman was going to be here she got her tickets that same day. As it came close Collette became more nervous. "relax it will be ok if you keep that up he will see that you are nervous" Emmi said. Collette nodded and breathed in and out as she closed her eyes.

Roman arrived at the venue as much as he loved seeing his fans and interacting with them he just was not feeling it today. The night prior he ended things with his girlfriend of 4 years. He was almost ready to cancel this appearance but he could not do that to his fans who came to see him. He took a peek at the fans that were lining up, when one of them caught his eye. He could see the nervousness in her and how she was almost ready to bust at any minute. It made him smile he knew he needed to give her some extra attention when it was her turn.

They opened the doors and everyone screamed when Roman came out and sat down. Roman smiled and waved as he took his seat. Collette looked over at Emmi. "relax, breathe, it will be ok" Emmi said. Collette went into her bag and took out a purple folder just as it was her time to go up and see Roman. "hey there babygirl, how are you" Roman said smiling at her. "umm fffine thanks" Collette said. She took a picture with him and he signed some stuff that she had. "hey how about one more picture? What do you say?" Roman said smiling. "alright" Collette said. This time Roman got up and wrapped his arm around Collette's waist. Collette held her breath as he held her. Once the picture was taken Roman was called, he turned away and that is when she left the purple folder next to him and walked away.

Collette ran out and fell to the floor breathing hard, about five minutes later Emmi came out. "hey you ok?" she asked. "yeah I just can't believe he asked to take another picture with me" Collette said. "come on let's go see some of what they have here and eat" Emmi said smiling. Collette smiled and got up and they left. They had fun and took some pictures with some characters and then went to grab something to eat.

As the meet and greet came to an end Roman noticed the purple folder. He grabbed it and made his way back to catering area. He could not get that girl out his mind. She was a beauty and she looked more scared about being there with him than anything else. Roman chuckled and got up to go back to the remembered the folder and went to get it. He brought it back to the bed to see what is was. When he opened it up he was surprised to see it was a story.

Roman decided to read it. this was a fan fiction novel that was written about him. Roman could not believe what he was reading. He noticed on the last page was a link to the fan fiction page along with the writer information. Roman decided to go the fan fiction page and see what other stories this writer had written. This writer had written quite a few stores about Roman and they were all tasteful. He decided to send her a message what else could go wrong with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all here is the next chapter I do hope you all enjoy it, sorry if it is a bit short but I hope to have a new chapter up by this weekend, please don't forget to review...**

Chapter 2

Collette got home and logged into her laptop to see she had mail. There a few emails from friends and one notification that she had a message on the fan fiction website. She logged into her account and saw she had a message from a guest. She found it weird but decided to read it anyway.

 _ **Message from Guest: Hi I have been ready your stories and just wanted to tell you that you write great stories. I see from your stories you have a liking to Roman Reigns.**_

Collette thought about it and decided to respond back to his/her reply

 _ **Message to Guest: Thank you very much for your kind words. I am a huge fan of Roman Reigns I hope to I do these stories justice. I don't want them to be all smut but at least have a little romance without it being too sexual. Please continue to read and enjoy. Col :)**_

Collette answered some more messages and logged off and stood on her kitchen decided what she wanted to make for dinner. Since it was just her she decided to make a salad and a grilled cheese before Raw started. Once Raw started Collette got comfortable on her couch to watch Raw and of course to see Roman.

Once Raw was over Collette was getting ready for bed and she heard her notification for her email. She had another message.

 _ **Message from Guest: did you watch Raw tonight? Hope so. I noticed you have not updated any of your stories plan on updating them soon?**_

 _ **Message to Guest: Yes I did watch Raw. I do plan on updating some of my stores soon. With work and all it is hard to get in some time to sit and write but I hope to have some free time tomorrow and sit and write. Col**_

 _ **Message from Guest: I hope to read them soon. So if you don't mind can I ask you a few questions?**_

 _ **Message to Guest: Sure go ahead and ask away. Col**_

 _ **Message from Guest: Where do you live? How long have you been writing stories? What do you do for a living?**_

 _ **Message to Guest: I live in Glendale Arizona, I work as an Admin for a large computer company. I have been writing stories for about 6 months but was afraid to post them until recently and when I saw that people actually enjoyed them it gave me the courage to write more. Col**_

 _ **Message from Guest: Well keep it up I look forward to reading them, I do a lot of traveling for my job but I do enjoy it. Well I better let you go it's late here and I have to be up early**_.

With that Roman logged off, he could believe that he had sent so many messages to her but there was something about her stories that had him so intrigued. He had to smile, What would she do if she found out she was talking to Roman Reigns himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**hello all here is the new chapter up and ready hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

Collette got up the following morning and got ready for work. She had a light day today so she decided she would work on some of her stories and hope that she could at least finish one to upload tonight. Collette worked on two of her stories and was able to upload at least one and hopefully when she got home she could work on the others.

 _ **hey do you want to go have dinner tonight? - emmi**_

 _ **yeah that sounds like great. Where do you want to meet? - col**_

 _ **how about the Steakhouse? - emmi**_

 _ **alright I will see you there about 6pm? - col**_

 _ **yeah that works fine for me see you then - emmi**_

 _ **see you then :) - col**_

Collette finished up was left of her work and left to have dinner with Emmi. Collette got to the Steakhouse a bit earlier than Emmi but decided to get a table and wait for her. She texted her to let her where she was seated. Collette had ordered them both margaritas just as Emmi showed up. "hey how have you been?" Emmi asked. "good just working hard and working on my stories" Collette said. "well did you hear that Raw is coming to Phoenix next month? Emmi said. "wait, what? They are coming here next month?" Collette said. "yup so my next question is are we going?" Emmi asked. "umm what do you think?" Collette said. "well good because I got us tickets and they are front row so you can have a better look at Roman" Emmi said smiling. "have I told you how much I love you" Collette said smiling. "yeah you have but it is good to hear" Emmi said. They both laughed and enjoyed their dinner.

Collette got home and got settled on her bed and started to work on stories when she got a notification that she had a message.

 _ **Message from Roman-Empire: well I decided to go ahead and create an account and this way I can review your stories and when I send you message you will know it's me.**_

 _ **Message to Roman-Empire: that is great at least I know once I see your user name I will respond. Usually I don't respond to Guest because they just lurk and leave you know what I mean.**_

 _ **Message from Roman-Empire: I don't know much about this since I am fairly new on here but I will take your word on it. Hey isn't Raw coming close to her hometown?**_

 _ **Message to Roman-Empire: yes it is and my best friend but us tickets, I did not know they were coming until she told me tonight when we had dinner.**_

 _ **Message from Roman-Empire: well that was nice of her, so where are your seats?**_

 _ **Message to Roman-Empire: she got us front row, I am soo excited about it. I will be representing the Empire of course.**_

 _ **Message from Roman-Empire: well you better! hey I need to go but I will talk to you more tomorrow.**_

Roman logged off and smiled. She was going to Raw next month but now he needed to decide if he should tell her that he was the one talking to her or wait. He need some advice.

" _ **hello"**_

 _ **hey man you busy?"**_

 _ **naw come on through"**_

" _ **on my way"**_

Roman got to Dean's room and knocked. "hey man what is up?" asked Dean. "I need your advice" Roman said. "alright go ahead" Dean said. "first all you can't laugh at what I am going to tell you" Roman said. Dean nodded his head. "well a couple of days ago when I did a meet and greet in Arizona I met this girl and she was so nervous about meeting me it was really cute. Someone left me a folder that had a story in it when I got back to my room I read it. On the last page was a link to a fan fiction website along with her user name. I looked at her stories and they are all about me. Not in a bad way but good stories. I have been sending her messages and she is coming to Raw next month but I don't know if I should tell her I am the one that she has been talking to" Roman said. "ok first of all you don't even know if she is a crazy fan girl chick. Second fan fiction really Rome?" Dean said. "look there is something about her I just want to know her more. You know what forget it" Roman said as he got up to walk out.

"Rome wait! You don't know anything about this chick. Feel her out and see what she is like, don't tell her who you are until you really get to know her. Last thing you want is a stalker or another Claudia who became too clingy" Dean said. "alright I will give it time. thanks Deano" Roman said. "hey what are brothers for" Dean said. Roman smiled and went back to his room. He needed to know more about her but how was he going to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all sorry for not posting sooner, here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Roman and Collette had been messaging each other quite a bit that they decided to exchange chat user names this way they could chat via Google Chat. Collette was at work when she got a message.

 _ **romanempire: aren't you supposed to be working?**_

 _ **romansgirl: uhh yea aren't you?**_

 _ **romanempire: lol I just back from the gym**_

 _ **romansgirl: omg! your one of those guys who is always at the gym looking at yourself in the mirror aren't you?**_

 _ **romanempire: no I am not. I just like to work out and be fit**_

 _ **romansgirl: yeah sure ok I believe you**_

 _ **romanempire: girl you're lucky I like you**_

 _ **romansgirl: I am so privileged**_

 _ **romanempire: lol so Raw next week you ready?**_

 _ **romansgirl: I am so ready and excited. I got the new Roman Reigns shirt which I plan to wear with a cute black and grey skirt and my boots**_

 _ **romanempire: well I am sure he will noticed you**_

 _ **romans girl: I doubt it**_

 _ **romanempire: don't doubt yourself believe that he will notice you**_

 _ **romansgirl: idk we'll see, hey I need to go but I will talk to you later on tonight**_

 _ **romanempire: alright babygirl take care**_

 _ **romansgirl: babygirl? that is what Roman called me**_

 _ **romanempire: oh yeah well now I am calling you that… BELIEVE THAT…. BABYGIRL**_

 _ **romansgirl: your a weirdo, talk to you later**_

"shit I almost blew it, fuck!" Roman said. Well at least he covered it up well and now he knew what she would be wearing so it would be easy to spot her at Raw. He could not wait to see her again. He just needed to decided what he was going to do.

Monday came and Collette was getting ready for Raw when she heard her chat notification go off

 **romanempire: you ready for Raw?**

 **romansgirl: I am so excited and nervous at the same time lol**

 **romanempire: lol just be calm babygirl**

 **romansgirl: easy for you to say your not going to be there**

 **romanempire: lol you never know**

 **romansgirl: you would have told me about coming and we could have finally met**

 **romanempire: lol you're very smart**

 **romansgirl: duh! you're just figuring that out now?!**

 **romanempire: lol I will talk to you later babygirl**

 **romansgirl: bye talk to you later on tonight**

With that Collette finished getting ready for Raw. Collette and Emmi got to the venue and got some souvenirs and some food before heading to their seats. Collette was still so nervous about being there and seeing Roman. Just then Raw started. Collette and Emmi were enjoying the show and having a lot of fun. Just then it was time for Roman's match. When his music started Collette was up from her seat. Roman came down and made his way to the ring, as he was coming up the steps he made eye contact with Collette. Roman gave her a small smile and got into the ring.

Roman had won his match and after it was over Roman got out of the ring and made his way over to her and stood in front of her and stared at her. Collette just looked at him not knowing what to do, he was looking at her intently. Roman started to walk backwards from her not breaking eye contact from her. He started walking up the ramp still looking her way. "ok what the hell was that all about?" asked Emmi. "I don't know" Collette said softly. Roman made it backstage and bumped right into Dean.

"care to share what that was about?" Dean asked. "I just wanted to look at her" Roman said. "so that is the chick you were telling me about?" Dean said. Roman nodded. "well damn she is hot" Dean said. Roman gave Dean a look. Dean laughed at him. "calm down dude, you can tell she really likes you, but what are you going to do now" Dean said. "I don't know, but I need to figure something out" Roman said.

Collette got home and was still thinking about what had transpired at Raw and the way Roman looked at her. It will have her shivers. Why would he look at her like that? She was confused about it. She hoped to talk to romanempire and get his opinion on this, he would know what to say to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey all here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and thank you for your reviews**

Chapter 5

 **romanempire: how was Raw?**

 **romansgirl: omg amazing but something happened at the end**

 **romanempire: oh yeah? What happened?**

 **romansgirl: well at the end Roman won his match and came over and just stared at me**

 **romanempire: oh really? Sounds like you got his attention**

 **romansgirl: I don't know what to think about it. The way he stared at me gave me chills**

 **romanempire: chills huh?**

 **romansgirl: more than chills but that is beside the point, I am just so surprised that he did that**

 **romanempire: babygirl don't be you caught his attention there is nothing wrong with that**

 **romansgirl: I don't know, hey I have to go but I will talk to you tomorrow**

 **romanempire: alright babygirl talk to you tomorrow**

With that the both logged off. Roman could not help but was getting attached to Collette but at this point he did not know just what to do about it. About an hour later he got a notification that Collette had put a new chapter to one of her stories, he logged in to read what she had written with a smile on his face.

"hey dude what are you doing? Dean asked. "just reading her new chapter that she put up" Roman said. "your getting whipped on this chick aren't you? Dean said. "yeah I guess you can say that" Roman said. "you need to be careful you know this can get ugly if you don't handle this right" Dean said. "i know that and I am trying to figure this all out" Roman said.

Collette was sitting on her couch still of what had transpired earlier. She could still not stop thinking about the way Roman had looked at her. "god let it go Col! you will drive yourself crazy" she said to herself. Collette got up and went to her room to go to sleep. She could not sleep thinking about it, she finally got out her laptop and decided to write some chapters for her stories. When she finally looked at the time she realized it was almost time for her to get ready for work. She knew she would feel it later on during the day.

Collette made it to work feeling tired and sleepy. This would be the day that she could be functioning on coffee all day long."you doing ok Col?" her boss asked. "yeah I just tired I did not sleep last night" she said. "you want to go home and rest?" her boss asked. "no I am ok, I am drinking a lot of coffee and I have that deadline". Collette said. "alright well once you are done if you want to go home just let me know" her boss said. "will do" Collette with a smile.

Collette finished her project and was debating on whether she should go home when she got her chat notification.

 **romanempire: hey babygirl how are you**

 **romansgirl: tired really really tired**

 **romanempire: why is that?**

 **romansgirl: I did not sleep last night at all, I pretty much stayed up writing, and I am here at work dead on my feet**

 **romanempire: babygirl you should go home and get some sleep**

 **romansgirl: yeah I am I am just finishing up here and getting my things together**

 **romanempire: alright babygirl I will talk to you later on tonight, go home and get some sleep**

 **romansgirl: alright talk to you later on tonight**

With that Collette logged off and shut down her computer and let her boss know she was leaving for the day. She could not wait to go home and take a long nap. Little did Collette and Roman know this day would change their lives .

Collette got into her car and started to drive home. She put on some music and was signing along. She got to a stop light and waited for the light to change, when it did she started go when another car came straight at her. Collette let out a scream before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello all here is the newest chapter I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 6

Roman had noticed that Collette had not logged in all afternoon it was not now 9pm and she still had not come on. Maybe she is still sleeping he thought. He laughed and got into the shower and got ready for bed. He figured he would just try her in the morning after getting back from the gym. With that Roman got ready for bed and thought about Collette and smiled and finally fell asleep.

Emmi waited outside of the emergency waiting room for someone to give her news on Collette. "Family for Collette Andrews" the doctor said. "yes right here" Emmi said. "Collette suffered internal injuries, she has some broken ribs, arm and some swelling in the brain, She is in ICU right now but she is in for a long road to recovery" the doctor said. "thank you doctor. Can I see her" Emmi said. The doctor nodded and took her to Collette's room. Emmi looked at her best friend and put her hand over her mouth and cried. This could not be happening to her best friend.

Roman logged in to his Google chat and still notice that Collette had not logged in, this was weird why had she not logged on. Maybe she is busy at work he thought to himself. Roman sighed and got his things and got into the shower. Roman could not shake the feeling that something was wrong but he could not put a finger on what was wrong. Roman could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with Collette.

Emmi knew that Collette did not have any family, she did call her work and spoke to her boss and let him know what had happened, he told her if she needed anything to please call him. Emmi thanked him and hung up. Emmi looked on Collette's computer and saw that she had been communicating with this romanempire and figured she should let him know what has happened with Collette.

 **romansgirl: hi this is Collette's best friend Emmi. She was involved in a serious car accident and is in the hospital. I don't know when you log on but I will keep her logged in to answer you.**

About two hours later Roman logged in and saw the message. He immediately answered her.

 **romanempire: hi it's me**

 **romansgirl: hello to you too**

 **romanempire: how is she?**

 **romansgirl: she has some broken ribs and arm, internal injuries and some swelling in the brain.**

 **romanempire: dear god what happened?**

 **romansgirl: she was hit head on by a car that did not stop and the stoplight. She is in ICU.**

 **romanempire: that makes sense now on why she has not been on**

 **romansgirl: yeah this happened yesterday afternoon**

 **romanempire: please keep me updated on her**

 **romansgirl: yeah for sure. I will keep her logged in to keep you updated**

 **romanempire: thanks and call me Joe**

 **romansgirl: nice to meet you Joe. Please call me Emmi**

 **romanempire: nice to meet you too Emmi. I will talk to you later.**

With that Roman logged off. He was worried about Collette and more than anything he wanted to see her. He knew that he could be able to go and see her but kept in close contact with Emmi on updates on Collette. Roman had talked to Dean about wanting to see her and he told her that maybe he should go see but go when no one was around maybe after hours that way he would not get noticed. Roman decided to take him up on his advice and flew out the next day to see her.

Roman arrived the hospital late in the evening, he asked at the nurse's station if he could go and see her they of course let him in. Nothing prepared him for what he was about to see. Collette was hooked up to different types of machines and was bruised on her face and from what he could see her chest. "you need to get better babygirl, I need you. So get better so we can finally see each other and be together" Roman said as he kissed her forehead. Roman had brought her purple lilies and left them for her. "please babygirl fight to get better, don't leave me" Roman whispered as he kissed her lips and touched her cheek and he walked out.

Emmi came back to the hospital and got off the elevator when she saw Roman, no way could that be Roman Reigns and why would he be here? She thought to herself. Emmi went into Collette's room and the first thing she noticed was the purple lilies. She looked at the card.

 _Hey babygirl get well soon, you need to come back to us - romanempire_

Emmi smiled at the card but she wondered when he came to see her. Then it dawned on her. "oh my god! Roman Reigns is romanempire!" she said to herself. Just then Collette started to stir. She let out a soft groan. "Col! come on open your eyes" Emmi said. Collette stirred a bit more before opening her eyes. Emmi smiled at her. "welcome back to the land of the living" Emmi smiled.

"what happened? Where am I? Collette asked. "you were in a car accident. You have been out for a couple of days" Emmi said. "for a moment I could have sworn I heard Roman Reigns in here telling me to fight, and he kissed me. Maybe I was dreaming" Collette said. Emmi just nodded at her. "or maybe you weren't dreaming and he was here telling you to fight to come back" she thought to herself.

Collette noticed the purple lilies. "he was here? He came to see me? Did you see what he looked like? Collette asked. "no sweetie he came when I was gone and left these for you" Emmi said. "oh. I was hoping you could tell me what he looks like" Collette said. "hey don't worry about that right now, focus on your recovery" Emmi said smiling. Collette smiled at her. She still wanted to know who he was.

 **romansgirl: hey you there?**

 **romanempire: yeah I am here. Any news?**

 **romansgirl: yes she woke up and is alert**

 **romanempire: oh thank god**

 **romansgirl: she loved the flowers you left her, how did you know those were her favorite?**

 **romanempire: she mentioned it on time we were chatting**

 **romansgirl: that is sweet I can tell you it made her smile**

 **romanempire: that is all I wanted**

 **romansgirl: yeah any girl would smile to get flowers from the one and only Roman Reigns**

 **romanempire: what! I am not Roman Reigns**

 **romansgirl: I saw you here at the hospital, and Col said she could have sworn she heard you talking to her. Look I am not going to say anything if that is what you are worried about**

 **romanempire: thank you, I want to tell her but I want her to be completely healed before I do.**

 **romangirl: you know you brought her back, she heard you and came back for you. Just don't hurt her is all I ask**

 **romanempire: trust me I won't. I am deleting this conversation so she won't know if that is ok**

 **romansgirl: I was going to tell you to do that, I have to go back to Col I know she will probably chat with you later**

Roman breathed a sigh of relief. "hey Rome any news on Collette?" asked Dean. "yeah I just got finished chatting with Emmi. She woke up and is alert. Emmi knows it's me" Roman said. "what is she going to do about it?" Dean asked. "she is not going to say anything until I am ready to. She says Collette heard me talking to her and thinks that is why she came back" Roman said. "you never know it can be" Dean said. "now I need to figure out how to tell her who I really am" Roman said. "look just be honest with her what is the worst that can happen right?" Dean said. "you're right what is the worst than can happen" Roman said.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello all here is the new chapter, thank you for your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please continue to review.**

Chapter 7

Collette had some tests done to see if she was ok. She rested and when she woke up she decided to see if he was logged on, She smiled when she saw that he was.

 **romansgirl: thank you for the flowers, you remembered**

 **romanempire: I am just go glad that you are ok**

 **romansgirl: I am getting stronger and bones will heal, swelling in the brain is going down too**

 **romanempire: that makes me so happy**

 **romansgirl: I am glad you came to see me I am just sad it was under those circumstances, I look horrible**

 **romanempire: babygirl you are beautiful and I promise you once you are at 100% I will come down and take you out on a date. How does that sound?**

 **romansgirl: It's a date, I am getting pretty tired I will talk to you in the morning**

 **romanempire: alright babygirl get some rest**

Roman smiled knowing he could chat with her, now the most important thing was for her to get better so he could keep his promise to her. "you look happy, let me guess you chatted with Col" Dean said. "yeah I just logged off from chatting with her and promised her once she was better I would come down and take her on a date" Roman said. "I do hope you know what you are doing Rome. You need to prepare yourself if she does not take this well" Dean said. Roman never thought of that possibility. "you think she won't?" asked Roman. "Rome there is that chance that she may not take this well and you need to prepare yourself for that too, I am just saying" Dean said. Roman looked down at the floor. He never thought that Collette could take this wrong but it was something he needed to prepare himself for.

A couple of months had gone by and Collette was fully healed. Roman had set up a day that he was going to come down. They decided they would meet up at the park close to her house. Roman told her that he would have a purple lily so she knew it would be him. "god Emmi I don't know why I am so nervous about meeting him for the first time" Collette said. "hey trust me it will be ok and I am a phone call away if you need me" Emmi said. Collette smiled and made her way to the park to meet her future date. Collette got the park and sat on a bench and waited for him to show up. She was really nervous about meeting him.

"is this seat taken" Roman said with a smile. Collette looked up and could not believe who was standing in front of her. No way was this Roman Reigns. Collette looked at him and saw that he had a purple lily in his hand. "this can't be happening, telling I am dreaming" Collette whispered. "are you ok?" Roman asked. "it has been you the whole time?" Collette asked. Roman nodded at her. "you are romanempire?" asked Collette. "yes babygirl I am romanempire" Roman said. Collette looked at him still in shock at what she just learned.

"is this some kind of sick joke" Collette asked. "no it's not I am really romanempire, I am the one you have been chatting with all these months" Roman said. "so let me guess you wanted to see if you could sleep with me and add me to the notch on your belt?" Collette said. "no babygirl it is nothing like that at all" Roman said. "I don't believe you" Collette said. "Collette I was attracted to you the very time I saw you at the meet and greet and when you left your stories I read them and felt I needed to get to know you more, When your best friend told me about your accident I flew here to see you and asked to fight to come back so we could be together and here you are. You came back for me" Roman said as he moved close to her. "no you lied to me. You played on my emotions, I have to go" Collette said. "wait please let me talk to you" Roman said. Collette ran away from the park with tears in her eyes. Roman sat on the bench. he knew he had to figure out how to fix this and get her back.

Collette got back to her home and sat on her sofa and cried. She could not believe that she had been chatting all this time with Roman Reigns, but the fact that he kept his identity a secret is was really bothered Collette he should have just told her right from the beginning who he really was. This only made it worse. She wanted to hate him but deep down she could not hate him at all.

Roman got back to the hotel and sat on the bed, he could not believe that it went that bad. The last thing he wanted was for her to be upset with him he needed to figure a way to talk to her and make her see that he truly did care for her. Just then he heard a knock on his door. "hey man how did it go?" asked Dean. "not good she is mad at me" Roman said. "I told her to prepare yourself that this would happen didn't I" Dean said. "yeah but I did not think she would really had this type of reaction" Roman said. "think about it dude. She has been communicating with someone and telling him her most intimate things and then she finds out it's Roman Reigns how do you think she is going to feel" asked Dean. "but I meant everything that I said to her" Roman said. "yeah but she does not know that now does she?" Dean said.

Collette got her phone out of her purse and called Emmi she needed her best friend.

.  
" **hey how did it go?" Emmi said**

" **can you come over I really need you" Collette said**

" **yeah I am on my way" Emmi said and hung up**

Ten minutes later Emmi showed up on Collette's door. "hey what happened?" asked Emmi. "it was all a lie he is not who he said he is. He is actually Roman Reigns" Collette said. "and that is a bad thing why?" asked Emmi. "Emmi I told him stuff that I haven't even told you. I shared things with him and it was all a lie!" Collette said. "no it's only a lie if you let it. He cares about you. If he did not do you think he would have come to the hospital to see you? He did not know how to express to you how he felt and now you are just throwing it away". Emmi said. "he could have told me but he lied instead" Collette said. "you know what the real problem is" Emmi said. "what Emmi what is the real problem" asked Collette. "you have feelings for him and you are afraid to act on them. He is right there in front of you and you are running scared. When are you going to let down your guard and your walls and let someone in" Emmi said. "you know what get out" Collette said. "ok I will go but you know I am right" Emmi said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all here is the new chapter, I do hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for reviews please keep them coming.**

Chapter 8

 **romanempire: Col please talk to me**

 **romanempire: I know you are mad at me but please talk to me and let me explain**

 **romanempire: ok I get you need your space I am here when you are ready to talk**

Collette sighed as she read her messages, she did not reply to any of his messages not even on the fan fiction website. She continued to write and post stories but would not answer him. She did not how to answer him without getting mad and yelling at him. Maybe she needed a break from it all. She booked a flight to Texas to see the one person who she felt she could talk to you.

"so you going to tell me why you are here?" asked her brother Rick. "I just needed to get away from it all for awhile is that ok?" she asked. "of course it is, I love having you here but running from your problems will not solve it you know" Rick said. "I know but I just need to think about it all" Collette said. Rick gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

 **hey I came to see if you are ok and you're not here where are you? - emmi**

 **I came to visit Rick I will be back in a couple of days - col**

 **I am sorry for what I said - emmi**

 **no don't apologize I get why you said it - col**

 **I love you even if you are mad at me - emmi**

 **I love you too butt face - col**

 **lol you do know you will need to talk to him sooner or later right? - emmi**

 **yeah I know but right now I just need to think things out - col**

 **alright see you when you get back - emmi**

 **ok see you in a couple of days - col**

"hey how did you find out where she lived?" Emmi asked. "hospital Dean can be very persuasive when he wants to be" Roman said. "well she is not here she in Texas" Emmi said. "oh ok can I just leave these here for her?" asked Roman. "yeah sure I will put them inside for her" Emmi said. "thanks for that" Roman said. "hey don't give up on her she will come around" Emmi said. "I will wait forever if I have to" Roman said as he walked away. Emmi felt bad for Roman. Collette had to see how hurt he looked.

Collette had put up some new chapters and did some work from her computer she got some messages from Roman which she ignored. After awhile she decided just to turn off her lap top. Rick came over and told her dinner was ready so she went to eat. After a couple of hours she decided to check her emails when she got a chat notification.

 **deanambrose: hey doll I know you don't want to hear from me but I really think you need to talk to Roman**

 **romansgirl: it's not that easy you know**

 **deanambrose: yeah I know and I told him that he needed to prepare himself just incase you did not take it well**

 **romansgirl: well thank you for that**

 **deanambrose: he really cares about you, he just did not know how to tell you without you freaking out**

 **romansgirl: does he really care?**

 **deanambrose: yes he does, it's not about sex for him. He felt something for you the very time he met you at that meet and greet and it just intensified with your stories**

 **romansgirl: really your not just bullshitting me**

 **deanambrose: trust me doll he cares about you. talk to him**

 **romansgirl: ok I will talk to him**

 **deanambrose: that is what I want to hear.**

Collette had to smile. For Dean to go out of his way to reach her must mean that he really does care about her she noticed that he was logged on. It was now or never.

 **romansgirl: hey**

 **romanempire: hey**

 **romansgirl: how are you**

 **romanempire: missing you**

 **romansgirl: are you**

 **romanempire: yes more than you know**

 **romansgirl: well I think we need to talk**

 **romanempire: ok when do you want to talk?**

 **romansgirl: well I am in Texas right now but I should be home in a couple of days**

 **romanempire: we are in Texas for some shows can I see you tonight?**

 **romansgirl: ok where?**

 **romanempire: here is the hotel where we are staying**

 **romansgirl: give me 20 minutes and I will be there**

 **romanempire: ok see you then**

Collette knocked on Roman's hotel door. Roman opened the door and smiled. "hi come on in"Roman said. "thank you" Collette said. "so what made you decide to finally see me?" asked Roman. "Dean actually, He google chatted with me and told me that I should talk to you and listen to what you had to say" Collette said. Roman smiled he needed to thank Dean for that. "well I am glad that you did. Listen I never meant to deceive you or play with you. What I feel for you is real" Roman said. "Roman you need to see where I am coming from. I opened up to you to someone that was not a real person" Collette said. "but I am real babygirl everything that I told you was real and from my heart" Roman said. "I really want to believe you Roman but right now I need space to really think things out. When I am ready I will contact you. So for now please don't contact me just let me be" Collette said and with that she left Roman's room.

Collette got outside of the hotel and cried. "Collette?" asked Dean. "yes Dean it's me" Collette said. "I take it the talk did not go well" Dean said. Collette shook her head. "I just need time to think things out" Collette said. Dean sighed. "doll Roman is not the type of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve, he has been hurt and the fact that he told you he cares says a lot" Dean said. "that is just it Dean I don't want to hurt him. He deserves someone better than me" Collette said. "sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants" Dean said smiling and kissed her cheek and walked inside the hotel. Collette walked over to the park and sat on a bench and thought about what Dean said, which only made her cry some more.

"mind if I sit?"" asked Dean. Collette shook her head. "look I know you are upset about all this but Roman really does care about you and if you give him a chance I know he will not hurt you or break your heart" Dean said. "that is the thing he already hurt me" Collette said. "but he never meant to hurt you, but put yourself in his shoes. Would you have talked to him or given him the time of day if were to come up to as Roman?" asked Dean. "guys like Roman don't fall for girls like me. Maybe as joke or to have sex with and never call again" Collette said.

"see that is where you are wrong. Roman is not like that at all. He is not the type of guy. Let me give you a little history on Roman Reigns. He was in a three year relationship and he truly loved her and he thought she loved him. Turns out she was cheating on him and had been for quite some time she was only using him for his fame. When he found out he broke up with her of course but she became a stalker and followed him everywhere. He had to file a restraining order. That was almost around the time that he met you and he said he would never fall for anyone again, yet here is is and has fallen for you. He doesn't know how to fix this, he is truly devastated over you" Dean said.

Collette buried her hands in her face and cried. "I am sorry Dean but I really need some time and space to think things out. For both our sakes" Collette said. "alright doll but here take my number and text me or call me if you need anything ok" Dean said. "alright I can do that" Collette said smiling. Collette got up and gave Dean a hug and she left. Dean watched her as she walked away. He hoped he done the right thing with this and really hoped that they would find their way to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9

It had been a couple of months and she still had not talked to Roman. She kept in touch with Dean and he would tell her how he was doing. She still did not know if she wanted to forgive him but she felt so drawn to him and felt that she needed him. Maybe it was time to put pride aside and just talk to him and forgive him. She told herself she would talk to him when she got home.

Once she got home Collette had just turned on her laptop when she got a text message

 **hey doll are you busy? - ambrose**

 **no not at all I was about to get on my laptop why - col**

 **I think we need to talk - ambrose**

 **ok so talk - col**

 **there is no easy way to say this but Roman started seeing Sasha Banks - ambrose**

 **oh well good for him I am glad to hear that he is happy - col**

 **doll I am so sorry - ambrose**

 **it's ok listen I need to go but I will text you tomorrow yeah? - col**

 **sure thing doll you know I am here if you need me - ambrose**

Collette felt her whole world crashing down on her. Why did she wait so long? Now he has moved on and is happy. With that Collette broke down crying, she cried so hard she ended up falling asleep on her couch. Dean felt bad that he had to be the one to tell her about Roman but he would rather that he told her than have her read it on the internet. "hey dude what is going on?" asked Roman. "oh not much just finished texting Collette and to break it to her that you are now going out with Sasha no big deal" Dean said mad. "look I was going to tell her" Roman said. "when were you going to tell her before or after it broke on the internet?" Dean said. "what do you want me to do, she does not want me" Roman said. "for someone who claims to have cared about her you don't get it do you? She has been hurt not just by you but by a previous boyfriend and she is scared to open up to anyone. She is afraid of getting hurt it was hard for her to get over him and guess what you just proved to her that you broke your promise by not hurting her. Great job asshole now get out of my room" Dean said. Roman put his head down and left.

Collette woke up the following morning and felt tired and drained. She called into to work and told them that she was not feeling well and she was not coming in. She went and took a shower and got dressed in her pajamas and laid on her bed when her doorbell rang. No one knew she was home so she was curious on who it was. Collette opened her door and was shocked on who stood there. "I am sorry doll but I had to come and make sure you were ok. yell at your bestie she gave me your address" Dean said smiling. "come in and yes I will yell at her later" Collette said. "nice place you have her doll fancy shit" Dean said. Collette burst out laughing. Yup this is just what she needed.

 **thanks for giving some lunatic my address - col**

 **oh you are very welcome but what was I supposed to do - emmi**

 **umm not give him my address for one - col**

 **hey he almost ripped my head off when I told him no so I just gave in - emmi**

 **lol chicken shit - col**

 **of him yes. have a fun time with that lunatic - emmi**

"so what do you want to do doll?" asked Dean. "well I called in sick, my plan was to stay in bed all day and just mope" Collette said. "well ok then" Dean said and walked away. Collette wondered here Dean went to. Just then he came back in a pair of sweats and wife beater. "ok so we are just going to lie here and what? Watch movies? Talk? Sleep? What?" Dean asked. "umm watch movies I guess" Collette said. "alright then" Dean sighed and jumped on Collette's bed. Collette felt nervous but went to lie down next to Dean. After a couple of hours of watching movies they decided to order pizza since they were both hungry. Dean had taken a picture of of both of them on her bed and uploaded to his Twitter, Instagram and Facebook with the caption " _ **spending the day with this beautiful woman in her bed all day".**_ Dean smiled once he was done.

Roman was in his hotel room with Sasha when he was on his Twitter and saw the picture that Dean had posted. Why was he with Collette? And why are they in her bed? Roman was angry, mad, jealous and all types of emotions. "babe what is wrong? why do you look like you want to spear someone?" Sasha asked. "nothing. I will be right back I need to talk to Dean" Roman said. "I thought he took some days off?" asked Sasha. "I am going to call I will be back soon" Roman said. Roman left the room and walked out of the hotel and dialed Dean's number.

" **hello" Dean said**

" **would you mind telling me why you are in my woman's bed?" yelled Roman**

" **well technically she is not your woman. And secondly we are having a movie day not that it is any of your business" Dean said**

" **why are you there Dean?" Roman said**

" **I picking up the pieces that you broke since you are not man enough to do it" Dean said**

" **you don't know a damn thing so shut up asshole" yelled Roman**

" **that is where you are wrong. I do know a whole lot. I know that when she told you to give her time you didn't. Instead you started seeing Sasha. You say you care about her but you dropped as fast as you could" Dean said**

" **and from the looks of it you were more than willing to step in and be her hero" Roman said**

" **do you know how bad you hurt her? She called into work today. She is so depressed and last night she cried herself to sleep! So don't go there Rome" Dean said and hung up**.

Roman stood there shocked at what Dean had just said to him. He never thought about how bad this was going to effect Collette or how bad it would hurt her. "dear god what have I done" Roman said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone here is the new chapter I hope that you all enjoy it, I hope to have a new chapter up after Thanksgiving, hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 10

Roman sat in his hotel thinking about what Dean had said to him, he knew he had to make it right with Collette. Sasha was coming back to his room after a signing. "hey baby what are you doing? Sasha said. "sit down we need to talk" Roman said. "alright what is going on?" asked Sasha. "I made a mistake" Roman said. ",mistake? What kind of mistake. Roman what are you trying to tell me?" asked Sasha. " this. Us. I never should have asked you to be with me. Truth is I am in love with someone else. And instead of waiting and fighting for her I ran away like a coward. And now I have made a mess of everything" Roman said.

"how could you been in love with someone else and be with me Roman. You can't be serious right now" Sasha said. "no I am not playing around. This us. Needs to end it should have never happened and I am sorry for hurting you it was not my intention to do" Roman said. "you know what screw what your intentions were. You used me as an escape goat, because you could accept your feelings for whoever this girl is. I am out of here, the best thing that she did was not fall for you or give you that chance. She don't deserve to get hurt by you" Sasha said as she walked out and slammed the looked down and felt bad about what had just transpired but he knew what he had to do. He grabbed some stuff and put in a duffle bag and walked out of the hotel room.

Dean sat with Collette on her sofa while he had her in his arms. "you know doll I really think you need to get out of here, so I was thinking. How about you come on the road with me for a few days" Dean said. "are you serious right now? Go on the road with you? That would mean seeing Roman all the time" Collette said. "yeah and what is wrong with that? You will have to see him sometime and at least this way I will be close by" Dean said. Collette thought for a minute and smiled at Dean. "alright when do we leave?" Collette said. "now go pack we can take the next flight out" Dean said smiling. Collette kissed Dean on the cheek and went to go pack. Dean smiled at her. As he got up off the sofa his phone rang.

" **yeah" he said**

" **hey I am coming down to talk to Col" Roman said**

" **why do you want to talk to her now?" he said**

" **look I ended it with Sasha. I want to make it right with Col and tell her how I really feel about her" Roman said.**

" **well she is not at home she went on a mini vacation" he said**

" **where to Texas with her brother?" Roman said**

" **no I don't know where she went but if she calls or texts I will let her know you called and ended things with Sasha if she cares" he said as he hung up his phone**

Roman understood why Dean was upset with him he had hurt Collette really bad and he had warned him that his might happen. "alright I am packed and ready to go, I sent an email to my boss and let him know that I was taking some personal time off and he thought it was good idea so you are stuck with me" Collette said. "well let's get going we have a flight to catch" Dean said smiling. They were walking out the door when they were met by Emmi.

"care to tell me what is going on here?" Emmi asked. "um yeah I am taking her away for a couple of weeks" Dean said. "so let me guess? you hear your best friends hurts her and you're here to move in on her is that it? Emmi said. "Emmi no that is not it at all. Dean is here to cheer me up and get my mind off Roman is all" Collette said. "sounds to be like he moving in on you, and why not you're not in the right frame of mind your emotional. PERFECT TIMING!" Emmi said. "give me a little credit will you? you're my best friend I think you would have known me better than that but I guess not. Now if you'll excuse us we have a plan to catch" Collette said moving past Emmi.

Collette and Dean walked off her porch and got into Dean's rental. "I am sorry doll that she said that to you. Talk about a jealous bitch" Dean said. "no it's fine, and why would she be jealous?" asked Collette. "come on Col you're beautiful, you got the attention of Roman Reigns and you are touring with the Lunatic Fringe" Dean said smiling. "oh my god! let's go! Collette said. Dean burst out laughing as they made their way to the airport. They boarded their flight to the next town for Raw. Collette was nervous about this. She was not prepared for what was in store for her.

Collette and Dean arrived to Boston and checked into their hotel room. Collette would be staying with Dean in his room. He had asked her if she wanted a seperate room but she said she was ok with sharing a room with him. They got into their room and Collette went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas as Dean changed in the room. Collette came out of the bathroom and laid next to Dean on his bed. "Dean I am scared about seeing Roman tomorrow" Collette said. "I know you are but this is something that you need to do and it's better to do it now than later and I am here so don't worry" Dean said. "thanks Dean you have there for me and you don't know me that well but yet you seemed to have saved me" Collettte said. "doll I will always save you no matter what. you're stuck with me always" Dean said kissing the top of forehead. With that Collette wrapped her arms around Dean and that is how they fell asleep.

The following morning Collette woke up and found a note from Dean that he had gone to the gym. Collette took a shower and got ready. She was putting on the last touches of her make up when Dean came in. "good morning beautiful" Dean said smiling. "good morning, I will be out in just a sec" Collette said. Dean got his stuff and went into the bathroom just as Collette was putting her make up away. "ok it's all yours" Collette said as she walked out. Dean got out of the shower and came out dressed. "you ready to go have some breakfast? Then we can hit some sightseeing before heading to the arena" Dean said. Collette smiled and nodded and they made their way out of the room.

They had a great breakfast and had a fun time sightseeing. They took a bunch of funny pictures and goofed around. Soon it was time for them to make their way to the arena. As they parked and they got of the car Collette suddenly got very nervous. Dean saw the look on her face and grabbed her hand and kissed it and smiled and nodded at her. Collette smiled back at him and they made their way in. Just as they got to his dressing room they ran into the one person she was trying to avoid. "Roman" was all Collette could say. Roman saw Dean and Collette and looked down at them holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone hope you all had a great Thanksgiving, as promised here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't forget to review!**

Chapter 11

"so this is why you did not want me to talk to her because you wanted her for yourself? All that shit you gave me on the phone you made me feel like an asshole and for what? For you to turn around and be there to swoop her up from me?" yelled Roman. "bro trust me it is not what you think. We are friends and no more than that. And yes if your wondering I did ask her to come on tour with me for a couple of weeks. She needs a break from everything" Dean said. "yeah you want her here to get her into your bed" Roman said. "you know what man forget this. To think that I brought her in hopes that you would be able to work things out and find out exactly where you both belong but you know what fuck it" Dean said. He grabbed Collette by the hand and walked pass Roman to his dressing room.

"I am sorry that you had to see that" Dean said. "no it's ok, I am sorry that he came at you that way. It was wrong of him to accuse of anything" Collette said. Dean smiled at her and hugged her. He went into his bag and got his ring gear and went to change. Roman stood there for a moment and walked off pissed off at himself. "you know bro you should have let him explain why she was here instead of jumping down his throat like that. You know he would never do anything to hurt you" Seth said. "I know you're right but now they are both mad at me" Roman said.

"yeah they are and you need to figure out how to fix it for all of your sakes" Seth said as he walked away. Roman looked down at the floor he sighed and walked to his dressing room. Dean came out in his wrestling gear and sat next to Collette. "so Col do you want to watch from back here or do you want to watch from front row?" asked Dean. "if it's ok I would like to watch from out there it is more fun that way" Collette said. :"alright doll. Ryan will take out and bring you back to my dressing room ok" Dean said. "ok" Collette said smiling. Ryan came in and took her to her seat. Collette enjoyed herself watching the matches.

When Dean came out he looked over at her and smirked at her. Collette smiled at him and cheered him on. Dean won his match and went over to Collette and gave her a hug and made his way back up the ramp and backstage. Now it was time for Roman's match, Colleete did not know how to react to his match. As he came down the stairs she was amazed on how he could still take her breathe away and give her chills. Roman went over the barricade and made eye contact with Collette and gave her a smirk.

Collette sat there and watched Roman in his match. After Roman won his match he went over to where Collette was and stood in front of her and before she knew it he had pulled into a kiss. Collette was shocked she did not know who to react. After he pulled away he gave her another smirk and made his way backstage. Collette was left standing there not knowing what to think or do. Soon Ryan came and got her and took her backstage to Dean's locker room. "Well that was pretty interesting to say the least? Don't you agree?" asked Dean. "I don't know what to think or say right now. I think I am going to go get some air. I will meet you out in the parking lot" Collette said. Dean smiled and nodded and Collette went to the parking lot and thought about what had just transpired between her and Roman.

"so this is where you are hiding?" Roman said. "I needed some air" Collette said. "oh so coming out here to think?" asked Roman. "pretty much. You kinda surprised me on what you did just a few minutes ago" Collette said. "well how else was I going to get your attention, maybe now I have it and you will let me talk" Roman said. "the only thing I have to say to you is, you better do some serious begging to Sasha. I pretty sure she will be fuming" Collette said. "we broke up were not together anymore" Roman said. "oh I am sorry to hear that" Collette said. "look can we please talk? I mean really talk" Roman said. "yeah I think we need to talk" Collette said. "let me go change and I will see you back here in twenty minutes?" asked Roman. "I will be here waiting" Collette said. Roman smiled and went to go change as Dean came out to the parking lot.

"you ready to go doll?" Dean asked. "um go ahead I am going to wait for Roman and have that talk we have needing to have" Collette said. "well god damn it is about time. ok I will wait until he comes and then I will leave" Dean said. Collette nodded and they stood by the car and talked until Roman came out. Dean nodded to Roman and gave Collette a kiss on the forehead and got into the car and left. Roman came over to Collette and guided her to his car. He opened the door for her and then got in himself and they made their way back to the hotel.

Once they got back to the hotel they went to Roman's room . "have a seat, do you want anything?" Roman asked. "no I am fine thanks" Collette said. "look I know I acted like an asshole and I got with Sasha when I said I would wait for you, but you need to know that I never stopped thinking about you. Even when I was with her I wished it was you. I never should have gotten together with her not when I have really strong feelings for you" Roman said. "Roman you don't know how much you hurt me, when Dean told me that you were with Sasha my heart nearly broke in two. I swore that I was done with you but no matter what I did I could not let you go. When I saw you tonight it hurt, more than anything I just wanted you to hold me and tell me that it was me that you wanted" Collette said through her tears. Roman walked over to her and wiped her tears. "babygirl it is you that I want and only you" Roman said in a whisper and bent down and kissed her.

Collette wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes he pulled away. "I don't want to rush anything I want us to take our time. Get to know each other we have time for this later and when it happens it will be special I promise you" Roman said. Collette smiled. "I want that too, there is something that you need to know" Collette said. "what is it?" Roman asked. "well it's not easy for me to say but it's something you should know if we are going to do this relationship thing" Collette said. "babygirl you can tell me anything and it won't change how I feel about you" Roman said. Collette took a deep breathe and let it out. "the last relationship that I was in did not end well. He was violent and abusive. It was my first real relationship and I did not know that he was like that. When I met him he was nice and sweet and swept me off my feet. After a few months together the abuse started. Emmi told me that I needed to end it for my own safety but I didn't do it. I loved him and thought he loved me. After a long fight one night I told him it was over and told him to leave and not come back. He lost it and beat me till I lost consciousness. Emmi came over and found me and called 911." Collette said through her tears.

"I stayed in the hospital for a few days and when I got released I said with Emmi. She changed the locks to my house and added a security system for me and filed a protective order. He tried a couple of times to see me but left before the police arrived. I shut myself off to ever finding true love or being in a relationship, I put up a wall so that I would not get hurt. I was scared for so long. For a long time I blamed myself. If I had done things differently, given myself to him maybe he would not have done the things he did to me" Collette said sobbing.

"babygirl you did not deserve to be treated the way you were. I am so sorry that it happened to you. You don't deserve that. I promise you that I will never hurt you in that way. If we have a problem we will talk about it and fix it. You are safe with me I promise. And when the time is right we will make love and I promise you I will make your first time special" Roman said as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

He knew this was a promise that he had to keep. He needed to prove to her that he was not like that asshole he needed to prove to her that he loved her. Little did they know someone was plotting to break them up. "if I can't have you, no one can" they said.


	12. Chapter 12

**hello all here is the new chapter I should be uploading a new another chapter hopefully tomorrow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review...**

Chapter 12

Collette and Roman were going a few months together and getting to know each other. Everyday they learned something new about each other. They would chat and skype everyday and on his days off he would come and spend time with her. One day Collette came home from work and found flowers on her doorstep. _Thinking of you everyday,you are mine_

She took the flowers in and put them on the table and took out her laptop and decided to chat with Roman.

 **romansgirl: hey baby you there?**

 **romanempire: hey babygirl what is going on?**

 **romansgirl: well I just wanted to thank you for the flowers**

 **romanempire: what flowers?**

 **romansgirl: don't be funny, the flowers that you had delivered to my house**

 **romanempire: babygirl I swear I did not send you flowers**

 **romansgirl: well someone did hold on let me ask Dean**

 **romansgirl: Dean did you send me flowers today?**

 **deanambrose: nope doll it was not me, maybe Roman did**

 **romansgirl: no I just asked him and he said no**

 **deanambrose: doll get of those flowers now! I am going to talk to Roman**

 **romansgirl: Dean said not and told me to get rid of them he is on his way to talk to you**

 **romanempire: ok I will talk to you after he leaves**

Collette signed off and did what Dean told her to do and threw out the flowers. If neither one of them sent them to her then who had. Collette went out and threw the flowers in the garbage, as someone in a car watched her throw the flowers away. "so you don't like my flowers? well maybe I need to try something else" they said as they watched Collette.

" **hello" she said**

" **babygirl did you get rid of the flowers?" he said**

" **yeah I did" she said**

" **ok good I don't know who sent them but it was not us" he said**

" **that is weird who would sent them" she said**

" **I don't know but please be more alert" he said**

" **I will don't worry" she said**

" **ok I have to go to the arena I will call you after my match" he said and hung up**

Collette was a bit on edge, she called Emmi and asked her to come over and stay with her. Emmi arrived about 15 minutes later. Emmi and Collette were watching TV when she her phone vibrated, she went to see and she had a text message from an unknown number.

 **hello my love I do hope that you received the flowers that I sent you. I have really missed you and cannot wait until I can see you and hold you again - always yours**

Collette stared at the message for a minute and did not know how to react to it. "Col are you ok?" asked Emmi. Collette did not answer her. "Col! Are you listening to me?" Emmi asked. "I am sorry. Take a look at this" Collette said as she handed her the phone. Emmi read the message and looked up at her. "girl do you know who this is?"" asked Emmi. "no I don't have a clue but it is starting to scare me a bit" Collette said. "you better forward that message to Roman so he knows what is going on" Emmi said. Collette nodded and got on her phone.

 **I am going to forward you a text message that I just got - col**

 **alright baby go ahead - roman**

 **alright I just sent it to you - col**

 **ok - roman**

Collette waited and had not gotten a response from Roman. She wondered what he was thinking. She hoped that he did not think she was seeing someone else or anything like that. Just then her phone rang and she saw it was from Roman.

" **hello" she said**

" **hey I have Dean here with me and we have you on speakerphone" Roman said**

" **hey there doll" Dean said**

" **hey Dean" she said**

" **baby do you know who sent you that message?" asked Roman**

" **no I don't it came from an unknown number" she said**

" **look doll there is something weird going on. First the flowers and now the text. Is there a psycho ex boyfriend that we need to know about?" asked Dean**

" **Roman knows about the ex and he can fill you in, but he is in jail" she said.**

" **col, ummm I just got off the phone with the jail and he was released three days ago" Emmi said**

" **OH MY GOD! Roman he is out! He is going to come and finished what he started with me" Collette said.**

" **baby calm down, I taking the next flight out, pack an overnight bag and go to a hotel, have Emmi text me where you guys are and room number" Roman said**

" **ok I will do that" she said**

" **Dean is booking our flights now" Roman said**

" **Roman" she said**

" **yeah babygirl" Roman said**

" **I'm scared" she said**

" **it will be ok I am on my way" Roman said and hung up the phone**

Dean and Roman packed fast and left to the airport just as Collette was packing an overnight bag so they could go to a hotel. They guys got to the airport and waited a few minutes before they had to board. Emmi and Collette checked into a hotel to be safe they used Emmi's information and requested adjoining rooms. They had left specific instructions with the front desk that if anyone came in to get information on what room they were in not to give them any unless they had the safe word, Emmi gave them the safe word to put in the computer and they went up to their rooms.

Once they got to rooms Emmi texted Roman and let them know what hotel and room they were in, she also gave him the safe word in case he forgot the room number. Collette got onto her laptop and transferred money from her credit card to Emmi's for her room. They got comfy in their pajamas and ordered Chinese food and relaxed until the guys arrived. Their food arrived and they paid for it and sat on the table and enjoyed their food laughing and talking.

"hello sir how can I help you?" asked the girl at the front desk

"yes my girlfriend checked into this hotel and like an idiot I forgot the room number is there anyway you can give that to me?" the guy asked.

"sure I can what is her name?" she asked.

"Collette Andrews" he said

"I can give you that if you give me the safe word" she said

"excuse me? Safe word?" he said

"yes they only way I can give you either or 's room number is with a safe word" she said

"I don't seem to have that can you just bypass that and give me her room number?" he said

"I am sorry sir this a special request from . If you do not have the safe word I cannot give you any information" she said.

He banged his fist on the counter causing the girl to jump and he stormed out of the hotel pissed off. He got into his car and slammed the door. "you are going to be very sorry Col for what you did, trust me you will regret it" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello as as promised here is the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy it. thank you for your reviews and keep reviewing.**

Chapter 13

Dean and Roman arrived at Glendale and went to the hotel to see Collette and Emmi. Emmi had gone down to the front lobby and was informed by the girl that someone came to ask for Collette and got very upset when he could not get her room number, the girl informed Emmi that he really scared her but did notify security in case he came back. Emmi asked if she could tell her what he looked like and when she was done describing him Emmi stood there in shock.

Just then Roman and Dean came into the hotel and spotted Emmi. "Hey Emmi how's Collette?" asked Dean. Emmi looked like she had seen a ghost and looked at both of them with fear in her eyes. :"Emmi what's wrong?" asked Roman. "he was here asking for Col, dear god Roman you need to protect her from him" Emmi said with tears in her eyes. "protect her from who?" asked Roman. "from Paul her ex boyfriend. Don't let him hurt her again" Emmi said crying. "Emmi I promise you I will not let anything happen to her, I will protect her with my life" Roman said. Emmi nodded.

They all made their way to the hotel room, Emmi saw Roman and went over and hugged him and kissed him. She also saw Dean and smiled and gave him a hug. They all had worried looks on their faces. "what is going on?" asked Collette. They all looked at each other not knowing what to say. "someone better talk and soon" Collette said. "ok I went down to the lobby and the girl at the front desk said that some guy went up and asked for our room number well basically yours, she asked him for the safe word and when he did not know it he got really pissed off. He scared the girl too. I asked her to describe him to me. Col it was Paul" Emmi said.

Collette felt her legs give out on her. Dean caught her before she feel. "NO! NO! No! It can't be! Oh my god! What am I going to do!" cried Collette. "babygirl don't worry we will figure it out" Roman said. "no you don't understand, when he got sentenced he looked over at me and said when he got out he would come back and finished what he started he promised. He is coming to kill me!" cried Collette. "he will be fucking dead before he ever lays a hand on you doll trust me" Dean said. Roman left the room without saying a word. "I knew it! This all too much for him. He will want out" Collette said. "doll if he leaves you now then he is a fool, but you will not loose me I will protect you with all that I have. Even if it means you moving to Vegas and living with me" Dean said.

"I need some air, I am going to take a walk" Collette said. "no it's not safe for you to be out there alone" Dean said. "I will be ok trust me" Collette said as she grabbed her key card and phone and walked out the door. She left the hotel and walked around for what seemed like forever before she stopped at a park and sat down on a bench. Roman came back and did not see Collette. "where is Col?" he asked. "she needed some air and went for a walk, we told her it was not a good idea but she went anyway" Emmi said. Roman walked out the door and went to see if he could find her.

Collette was sitting there thinking of what she could do. She thought about calling her brother Rick and asking him if she could come and spend some time with him in Texas, but she decided that would be her last resort. Just then her phone rang and she saw that it was Roman calling.

"I am at a park about 15 minutes away from the hotel" she said and hung up

About 20 minutes later Roman found her sitting on a bench. "why would you leave without someone with you?" he asked. "I needed to get some air and be alone for awhile" Collette said. "well you scared everyone" Roman said. "I am sorry I did not mean to scare anyone I just needed some air and some time to myself" Collette said. "I know baby but you know that it is not safe for you right now. Not with that asshole on the loose" Roman said. Collette nodded and got up and left with Roman.

Roman and Collette got back to the hotel and saw the look of relief on both Emmi and Dean's face. It scared Collette to know that Paul was out there and what damage he could do to her if she let him. "hey baby I was thinking if maybe you wanted to come on tour with me for a while. It gets you away from here and from him" Roman said. "you know that sounds like a good idea doll and this way we won't have to be worried about you" Dean said. "It sounds like a good idea Col. What do you think?" asked Emmi. Collette just nodded and went to the bathroom and changed and went to lie down on the bed. She hated to feel like this and she knew they were only looking after her but it made her feel useless and powerless but she could not tell that.

Collette had been with Dean and Roman for about two weeks and she still could not get out of her slumber. She had asked for a leave of absence from work and hated it. She had gone to catering and grabbed a bottle water and some grapes and was walking back to Roman's locker room when she bumped into someone. "I am so sorry about that" she said. "no worries it looks like we both weren't looking where we going?" he said. Collette looked up and saw that she had bumped into the Undertaker.

"oh my god! I am so sorry for bumping into you" Collette said. "hey no problem it's all forgiven if you let me steal some of those grapes they look good" Undertaker said smiling. "sure go ahead take as many as you want" Collette said. Undertaker took some grapes and smiled at her. "see you around" he said smiling and walking away. Collette stood there smiling. She just met her idol and did not fall apart.

Collette got back to Roman's locker room and sat on the couch, Roman was not there so she felt a bit more at ease. Undertaker got back to his locker room and put the grapes on the table. He smiled at what had just transpired. He knew they would run into each other again and took a grape and ate it. Collette had been watching some the matches when Roman came in. "hey baby how are you? he asked. "good just watching some matches" Collette said. "that is good , I am going to get ready for my match" Roman said. "ok I am going to go for a walk" Collette said and got up and walked out. Roman noticed that she had become distant with him. He sighed and got his wrestling gear out and got ready.

Collette had been roaming around when she was walking pass Undertaker's dressing room. He opened his door and smiled when he saw her. "so we meet again" he said smiling. "yeah I guess we do" Collette said. "where you headed to?" he asked. "no where just walking around" Collette said. "well please come in and join me" he said. "sure why not" Collette said as she went into Undertaker's dressing room. Little did they know someone had watched her go into his locker room.

"so what brings you here?" he asked. "well I am here with my boyfriend" Collette said. "oh I see" he said. Shit she has a boyfriend it figures she would. "but if I am going to be honest, I am not happy about being here with him" Collette said. "why is that? Who is he?" he asked. ""Roman Reigns and it's a long story" Collette said. "well he is a good guy he is very lucky to have you and please call me Mark" he said. "I am Collette but you can call me Col" Collette said. "well Col if ever you need to talk or escape you can come to me" Mark said. "thank you for that, I should get back to Roman but I will see you later" Collette said and walked out of Mark's dressing room.

Back in Arizona Paul was going crazy. Collette had not been home in two weeks and it was driving him crazy/ He called her work and they told him that she was on a leave of absence but would not tell him for how long. Where could she have gone? He thought to himself. She has another coming if she thinks she can get away from me, he said to himself. He needed to come up with a plan and soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review...**

Chapter 14

Collette was going on a month with being on tour with Roman and still had not gotten any easier for her. She was relaxing in the hotel room when she got a text.

 **you think you can hide from me? You think I would not find you? I know you're with HIM and you will pay for that. He doesn't love you that way I do he never can. Once he gets what he wants from you he will leave you just you waid. You are MINE! And you will always be mine remember that. I will find you Col and when I do you will pay for what you have done to me, you will regret the day that you left me and that you sent me to prision! Paul**

Collette read the text and got her bag and ran out of the room, for the first time in along time she was truly scared. She got to the lobby and went out cried. She did not know what to do she truly was scared and alone. "darling why are you out here and why are you crying?" Mark asked. "Mark it's nothing I will be ok" Collette said. "no your not,come on you coming back with me to my room" Mark said. He grabbed her by the hand and they made their way back into the hotel and back to his room, not knowing the whole time they were being watched.

They got to Mark's room and she took a seat on the couch. "so darling you going to tell me what is wrong?" Mark asked. "Mark can I ask you something?" Collette said. "of course go ahead" Mark said. "will you teach me how to fight? teach me how to defend myself" Collette said. "why. Is Roman hitting you! I will beat his ass if he is!" Mark said. "no it's not Roman, you remember the first day we met you asked me why I was here with Roman? Well I am ready to tell you why" Collette said. Soon she was telling Mark all about Paul she even should him the text she got before he found her.

"darling you need to trust Roman and Dean that they will keep you safe" Mark said. "that is just it Mark I don't and I know I should but things have not been easy for Roman and I and I will have to go home sometime and I want to know if and when he shows up I can defend myself" Collette said. "alright darling we will start tomorrow, meet me in the hotel gym 730am" Mark said. Collette nodded and smiled. Why was it she felt safe with Mark and not with Roman. Mark ordered some food for them and told Collette to relax she was safe there. Collette smiled at Mark and relaxed on the couch.

Dean had gone to Roman's room and knocked on the door. "hey man come on in" Roman said. "hey bro we need to talk" Dean said. "alright what do we need to talk about" Roman said. "we need to talk about Col. Look I don't want to cause any problems with either one of you but she seems to be spending a lot of time with Mark if you have not noticed. She is with him in his locker room and right now she is in his hotel room" Dean said. "I know they have become fast friends but I don't think there is anything going on between them" Roman said. "bro are you sure, I noticed her being distant with you and pretty much keeping to herself. That is not like her. She won't even open up to me" Dean said. "look we are fine don't worry about us. Look I don't want to be rude but I need to shower before Col comes back" Roman said. "alright nro but think about what I said" Dean said as he walked out. Roman stood there thinking, could Dean be right? Could there be something going on between them?

Collette came back to the room and sighed when she heard the shower going. She put her stuff down and put on her pajamas and sat on the couch to watch TV. Just then Roman came out of the shower. "hey baby where have you been?" he asked. "oh I went out to get some air and ran into Mark and we spent some time together" Collette said. Roman nodded and walked back into the restroom.

 **make sure you get a good night's sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow - mark**

 **yes sir I will go to bed early and make I eat my Wheaties in the morning - col**

 **lol you make you do that - mark**

 **lol ok I will and Mark - col**

 **yes Col - mark**

 **thanks for doing this for me - col**

 **anytime darling now get some rest - mark**

 **kk - col**

Collette put her phone on her charger and got ready for bed. Roman came out of the restroom and found Collette already in bed. He sighed and thought tomorrow they really needed to talk.

Collette got up early and got ready to meet Mark at the gym. She left a note for Roman for when he woke up. _hey went to hang out with Mark be back later - col._ Roman woke up and found the note and crumbled it up and threw it across the room.

Collette got to the gym and found Mark already there. "good morning darling" Mark said. "morning Mark" Collette said. "you ready to do this?" asked Mark. "as ready as I am ever going to be" Collette said. "alright then let's get started" Mark said. And with that he got started showing her some moves. After about 2 hours they decided to finally call it quits and go get some breakfast. They made their way to the hotel diner and ordered some breakfast just as Roman and Dean came down.

"well hey there doll what are doing down here?" asked Dean. "just getting some breakfast with Mark, what brings you two down here?" asked Collette. :"getting some breakfast, I texted you to tell you but you didn't answer me" Roman said. "oh I haven't checked my phone sorry" Collette said. "so what are you two up too? you are up with the sun" Dean said. "we were just in the gym working on some moves" Mark said. "what do you working on some moves?" asked Roman. "oh Mark is teaching me some new workout moves" Collette said. Roman looked between Mark and Collette and just put his head down.

Collette could see that Roman was uncomfortable and tried her best to make it easier for him. Roman noticed the way Mark kept looking at Collette, he finally stood up. "Excuse me I lost my appetite I am going to go up to my room" Roman said. Collette looked over at Mark and he signaled for her to go after him, she nodded and left. "alright just tell me the fucking truth. What is going on with you and Col" Dean said. "that is something you need to ask Col not me" Mark said as he got up and left money for both him and Collette.

Collette got to the room and walked in. "Roman what is wrong?" she asked. "I could ask you the same question. What is going on between you and Mark?" he asked. "nothing we are just friends is all" she said. "it sure don't look like that to me, you spend a lot of time with him more than you do with me" Roman said. Collette sighed. "there is nothing going on between us we just connect on a level that you and I don't is all" Collette said. "so that is suppose to make me feel better? your pulling away from Col being distant with me. You won't open up to me. Do you know how that makes me feel" Roman said. "what do you want me to do Roman? I have a deranged ex boyfriend who is looking to hurt me in the worst way and that scares me to death. Of course I am closed off and distant this is not easy for me. I am here with you because it is not safe for me to be home right now. How do you think I feel living like this? Did you ever think that this would be hard on me? How this affected my life? No because all you're thinking about is yourself!" Collette yelled and stormed out the door.

Roman felt like shit. She was right he never asked her how she felt about being with him and how this would affect left like a complete asshole at that moment. Collette made her way out of the hotel when she ran into Brie, Nikki, Sasha and Charlotte. "hey Col you ok?" asked Brie. "yeah I just need some air is all" Collette said wiping her tears. Sasha looked at her and realized she was Roman's girlfriend. "let me guess your Roman's girlfriend right? He must have broken up with you" Sasha said. "shut up Sasha go inside" Charlotte said. Sasha glared at them and walked away.

"hey come on you can talk to us maybe we can help you" Nikki said. "I shouldn't be here with Roman. We just got into a fight. I don't want to stay with him at least not for a couple of days. I need to book my own room" Collette said. "you don't need to do that, you can stay with me for as long as you need" Charlotte said. "come on let's go get some coffee and girl talk" Brie said. Collette smiled and they left. They got to the coffee shop and ordered their coffee and Collette opened up to them and told them her story about Paul.

"girl no wonder why your emotions are all over the place. It's only natural that you feel that way" Nikki said. "now you have us and we are here for you Col you don't have to go through this alone" Brie said. "that is right and we can help, we can teach you to defend yourself" Charlotte said. "thanks but actually Mark is helping with teaching me self defense" Collette said. "Mark as Undertaker Mark?" asked Brie. "yeah he also knows about Paul and has been a great friend to me" Collette said. "wow! You are lucky you know that. Mark doesn't open up to anyone. He pretty much keeps to himself unless he is out in the canteen or in catering" Nikki said. "consider yourself lucky to have Mark as a friend" Charlotte said. Collette nodded and smiled at them. It was good to have some girls to talk too.

They got back to the hotel and Nikki and Charlotte told Collette they would go get her stuff from Roman's room to worry about it. Charlotte gave her the room key and Brie and Collette left. Dean was with Roman in the room. "bro I feel like a complete asshole. I never thought about how this affecting her" Roman said. "I don't think neither one of did. We just jumped the gun on everything" Dean said. "i just want her to come back so we can talk this all out" Roman said. Just them they heard a knock on the door. Dean went to go answer it. "hey Nikki, Charlotte. What can we do for both of you?" asked Dean. "can we come in?" asked Nikki. Dean nodded and let them into the room. Nikki and Charlotte looked at each other. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"We bumped into Col earlier and she was upset. We all went out for coffee and she opened up to us about her ex. You didn't give her a chance and she got a text from him yesterday and it was really sick and disturbing and she is scared and freaked out right now and you are not helping Roman" Nikki said. "I am sorry really I am. I jumped the gun thinking there was something between them" Roman said. "well we are here to get her things. She will be staying with one of us for the time being until she decides what she wants to do" Charlotte said. Roman and Dean looked at each other and did not know what to say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all sorry that I have not updated, with the holidays and having the grandkids it's been hard to update. I do hope you enjoy and I hope to up load an ew chapter bu tomorrow or Wednesday the lastest, and thank you for your reviews please keep them coming.**

 **Chapter 15**

Roman and Dean stood there as they watched Nikki and Charlotte got all of Collette's stuff together. "hey don't worry we will take good care of her" Charlotte said. Roman just nodded. "you need to see right now this is what is best for her. She is scared and feels helpless because there is nothing she can do. She needs to figure this on her own and do what is right for her" Nikki said. "just take good care of her" Dean said. "we will don't worry" Charlotte said as they walked out with her stuff.

"I hope I am doing the right thing" Collette said. "right now yes Col you are. You need to figure things out for yourself. It's time Col looked out for Col" Brie said. "you're right, I just don't want to hurt Roman, I do care about him" Collette said. "I know you do and that is why right now this is what is best for you" Brie said. Collette nodded at her as Nikki and Charlotte came into the room.

"well we are back. No he did not take it well. It looked like we hit him with bricks but he understands Col" Nikki said. Collette looked at them and felt the tears come down. "it will be ok, trust us. We are here for you" Charlotte said. Collette wiped her tears and told the girls she would be back. They all nodded and watched her leave. Collette went into the elevator and went down to the hotel lobby to the bar. She took out her phone and sent a text.

hey I am here in the hotel bar - col

what are you doing there? - mark

what do you think? Going to drink - col

I am coming down - mark

Collette ordered her drink and had taken a sip when Mark sat down next to her. "alright what is going on?" Mark asked. "I'm not staying with Roman I am staying with Charlotte to think things out and I just feel bad about everything" Collette said. "and you think drinking is going to help solve it?" asked Mark as he drank his beer. "maybe I don't know" Collette said. "darling it not going to help trust me" Mark said. Collette looked at him and put her head on his shoulder. Mark kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.

After a few drinks he took her back up to Charlotte's room. He told her to get some rest and he would see her in the morning for their training. Collette opened the door and walked in and closed the door. Charlotte was sitting on the couch watching tv. "hey glad your back. Feel better?" she asked. "yeah I went down to the bar and had a few drinks with Mark" Collette said. "oh ok well at least you weren't alone" Charlotte said. Collette smiled and went into the bathroom to change.

The following morning Collette got up early and went down to meet Mark for their training. He really worked her hard and she was tired by the time they were done. They went for breakfast and all Collette could do was drink some coffee she was too tired for anything else. After breakfast Mark took her up to her room. She fell on her bed and passed out for a few hours.

This had become a routine with Collette and Mark they would train in the morning and she would spend time with him at the arena if she was not with the girls, after a few months Collette made the decision that she was going to go back home to Glendale but she did not tell anyone of her plans. She told her Charlotte that she was not feeling well and she was going to stay at the hotel. Charlotte told her to get some rest and she would see her after the show.

Once Charlotte was gone she booked her flight and packed her stuff and she left a note for Charlotte. She hoped that they would understand why she had to leave and prayed they would all forgive her for leaving and not saying anything to them. She knew that if she did they would try and convince her to stay or worse tell Roman.

Charlotte got back to the hotel and saw that Collette was not there. She saw a note with her name on it and opened it up and read it.

 _Char,_

 _I have gone back home to Glendale. Please don't be mad at me. I just feel I need to get back home. I can't hide from him forever. Eventually I will need to face him. Please tell everyone I am sorry for this especially Roman. Col_

"oh dear god!" Charlotte said as she ran out of the room and got into the elevator. She got off when she spotted Roman, Dean and Mark all walking in. "oh thank god you all here" Charlotte said. "what is going on" Dean said. "it's Col, she left me a note saying that she was going back home to Glendale and to tell you all she was sorry" Charlotte said. "dear god no!" Roman said as he got out his phone and called the airport to book a flight out to Glendale just as he was doing that Mark came up to Charlotte. "did she say anything else in her letter?" he asked. "only that she needed to go home and face him sometime. Mark I am scared after what she told me about him what if hurts her" Charlotte said. "I know but I was teaching her self defense so when the time comes she will know how to defend herself" Mark said.

Just then the girls came in and Charlotte told them about Collette, without thinking they all booked flights to Glendale. "if he wants a fight he will get one with all of us, no one messes with our girl" Nikki said. They all checked out the hotel and got to the airport. For all their sakes they hoped they got to Collette in time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all as promised I have the chapter ready to go, I do hope you all enjoy it and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 16

Collette got home and called Emmi and told her she was home, Emmi told her she was on her way to see her. "what the hell are you doing back her Col? You know it is not safe for you" Emmi said. "I know but I just needed to back here, I can't live in fear of him" Collette said. "You know what he is capable of Col. Why would you put yourself in danger like this?" Emmi asked. "look I don't want to live in fear of him ok! Just trust me ok" Collette said. "I can't Col you put yourself in serious danger here and I just can't let that go" Emmi said. "you know what I think it's time you go" Collette said. Emmi sighed and got up and left. Once Emmi got into her car she prayed that Col knew what she was doing.

Paul happen to be driving by and saw Emmi leave. He smiled and thought to himself he would pay her a little visit tonight. It was about time they reunited. Collette took a bath and relaxed in her pajamas and settled on the sofa watching tv. She started to get tired and turned off the tv when she heard a noise. Collette walked into the kitchen and saw nothing, she walked into the the living room and there he stood. "Paul" Collette whispered.

"did you think you could hide from me?" Paul asked. Collette just stood there not saying anything. "you really think HE is going to protect you? Where is he huh! Sure as hell he is not here. You're all alone Col as always" Paul said as he walked towards her. Collette took a step back and tried to remember all the Mark had should her. Just then Paul came at her and Collette stepped back from him.

Paul came at her again and this time she struck him, Paul looked at her in shock and grabbed her by her hair as she yelled. "you stupid bitch!" Paul growled at her. Just then Collette stepped and punch him right in the stomach. "is that you got! come on asshole! get up!" Collette yelled. Paul got up and went after Collette. Collette hit him with all that she had and put him in a hold until he passed out.

She got on her phone and called 911 and waited outside for them to show up. Just as the police and ambulance got the rest of the gang. Roman ran up to her and hugged her. "thank god you're ok" Roman said.

"I am fine. Thanks to Mark and him teaching me to defend myself" Collette said. "darling you gave us all a scare you know that" Mark said. "i know and I am sorry about that" Collette said. As they brought Paul out. Paul looked at Collette and glared at her. "darling did you do all of that to him?" asked Mark. Collette nodded and smiled. "darling I am proud of you, you used your fear against him and beat the living hell out of him" Mark said as he hugged her.

" we are taking him into custody for breaking and entering and domestic assault. He will be going away for a long time. This is his third strike" the police officer said. "babygirl why didn't you tell me or Dean to teach you self defense? You know we would have taught you" Roman said. "I know you would have but I needed someone who would not go easy on me and would really push me to the limit and that is what he did. Everything that Mark did Paul did that is why I knew what to do. Please don't be mad it's not that I did not trust either one of you but I knew you all go to easy on me" Collette said.

"she is right, I would have been soft on her and probably not taught her what she needed to learn" Dean said. "yeah you're right about that. Mark thank you for helping her, you just saved her life" Roman said. "she is special Roman don't screw it up with her, and you're welcome" Mark said as he walked over to the police officer.

"girl you had us all scared for you, but you kicked ass! We are proud of you" Nikki said as she hugged her. Just then Brie and Charlotte came over and hugged her too. They were all just happy that she was safe and unharmed. Roman came over to them and smiled. "well we are going to go check into a hotel but we will see you all tomorrow morning. With that they all left. Collette and Roman went inside her house. "you don't know how happy to see that you are ok and safe. I was really scared that he was going to hurt you or worse" Roman said.

"i was scared too of what would happen when he found me. But manly of not knowing what to do when he came at me I was afraid I was going to freeze up" Collette said. "babygirl I am sorry for all that has happen but maybe now we can move on and focus on us" Roman said. " I would like that. Now that this is all over maybe now I can finally move on" Collette said. Roman smiled at her and move close to her and pulled into a hug.

Roman pulled away just a bit to move down and kiss Collette. Collette wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and he deepened the kiss. They kissed for a long minute before they pulled away. Roman cupped her face and kissed her softly. Collette guided Roman to her room and closed the door.

"are you sure about this? I don't want you to feel rushed into anything" Roman said. "I want this, I want you. Make love to me Roman" Collette said. Roman nodded at Collette and kissed her softly as he guided her to the bed. He made sure that he was gentle and careful with her. Collette was nervous and scared about taking this step with Roman but she knew it was something that she wanted and to share it with Roman.

After their lovemaking Roman held onto to Collette. "are you ok? did I hurt you at all?" Roman asked. "I am fine, sore but ok" Collette said. Roman kissed her forehead and got up and drew a nice hot bath for her. "come on this will help you feel better" he said smiling. Collette got up and got into the bath. "are you going to stand there are you going to join me?" she asked. Roman smiled at her and got into the bath with Collette.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all here is the new chapter ready for you to enjoy. I hope you all like and don't forget to review! thanks**

Chapter 17

Roman woke up to knocking on the door. He got up and put some sweats on and went to answer the door. Everyone was there and walked in. "where is Col?" asked Mark. "she is sleeping" Roman said. Mark nodded and went to the living room. "so how was she after everything that has happened" Dean asked. "she is remarkably good. It's like a huge load has been lifted from her and maybe now she can finally move on" Roman said.

"just remember that she maybe ok right now but later on it will hit her on what transpired and you need to be prepared for that. We all do" Mark said. "all we can is be here for Col and help her with whatever she needs" Emmi said. "that is all we can do for now" Charlotte said. "you know we are planning that girls trip to Cancun maybe we can invite Col and see if she wants to come with us" Nikki said. "that sounds like a great idea let's ask her" Nattie said.

Just then Collette came into the living room. "well good morning to all of you, let me get into the kitchen and get some coffee started and some breakfast" Collette said. "no need for breakfast darling we took care of that, but you can get started on that coffee" Mark said. "yes sir deadman I am on it" Collette said making everyone laugh. Collette went into the kitchen and got the coffee started just as Nikki, Brie, Charlotte, and Nattie came in. "so we want to ask you something" Brie said. "ok go ahead and ask" Collette said. "did you have sex with Roman? And how good is he?" asked Nikki smiling. "NICOLE!" Brie yelled. "umm yeah we did and it was amazing" Collette said. "damn I knew he would be" Nikki said. They all started busting out laughing causing Roman to come in. "everything ok in here?" he asked. "yes everything is fine just girl talk you know how that goes" Nattie said. Roman nodded and walked out of the kitchen just he did he heard laughter again.

"ok now that is over with, you know that we are planning a girls trip in a couple of weeks to Cancun and we wanted to see if you wanted to go with us" Brie said. "who all is going?" Collette asked. "it will be me, Brie, Charlotte, Nattie, Paige, Trinity, Becky, Tamina, Rosa and Alicia" Nikki said. "ok sounds like fun why not, I think I need a girls trip anyway" Collette said. "YES! Cancun watch out here we come" Nikki said. Collette laughed and got the coffee cups out for everyone.

Everyone sat and ate breakfast and talked. Mark looked over at Collette. He could tell that she had not let go of what happened last night and he hoped that he could talk to her about it. AFter everyone was done Mark helped her clear the table and wash dishes. "darling what do you say you and I get together later on tonight and talk" Mark said. "sure we can do that" Collette said. "alright I will be here around 7pm" Mark said. "ok Roman is leaving around 5pm today before he and Dean get into anymore trouble" Collette said. Mark nodded and kissed her forehead and left.

Roman came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Collette and kissed her neck. Collette smiled and turned around and have him a kiss. "so the girls have invited me to go with them on the girls trip next month and I told them I would go with them" Collette said. "I don't know about that, you alone with the girls and BRIE MODE" Roman said smiling. Collette laughed at him and hugged him. "I think that would be good for you babygirl. So you are going to stay here then or come back on the road with me?" he asked. "I want to stay here get back to work and my normal life. Being on the road with you was hard and stressful and it nearly pulled us apart. I really think this will work a lot better" she said. "alright baby if that is what you want then ok" he said. "Paul is going away for a long time we don't have to worry about him anymore" she said.

"let me ask you a question and answer me honestly ok" he said. "ok go ahead and ask" she said. "why did you ask Mark to help you. Why did you ask me or Dean?" he asked. Collette sighed. She knew this was coming. "I knew you both would not do it without it turning into an argument, and you would not show me what I needed to learn. Mark was hard on me and would not let me pity myself and that it was I needed. It's not that I didn't trust you both but I needed someone who would be hard on me and would not be afraid to fight me and not hold back" she said.

"you are right we would have been easy with you and probably not trained you right and you would not have been able to fight off Paul like you did. I am proud of you and that you weren't afraid to face him" he said. "honestly I was scared shitless but Mark told me I had to face my fears in order to overcome them and that is what I did" she said smiling. Roman pulled her to him and kissed her.

Later that afternoon Collette took Roman and the rest of the gang to the airport with the exception of Mark and Brie. She said her goodbyes to everyone as the boarded the plane. Roman hugged and kissed her. "baby I will be back in a couple of days ok" he said. "I will be here" she said smiling and watched him board the plane. She wiped away her tears and went back to her house to wait for Mark to come by.

Mark arrived at her place and gave her a hug and went into the living room and sat on the sofa. "ok darlin talk" he said. "what do you want me to say?" she asked. "I want you to tell me everything that you are holding back and are afraid to tell Roman" he said. Collette took a deep breathe as her tears started falling. "I was afraid that I would be able to fight back and that he would kill me. I was afraid of what I would put all of you through if he succeeded. Then your voice popped into my head telling me to face my fears I was not weak I was strong woman. And that was enough for me to face him. After it was all over I did not have time to process it all. I still can't believe it all happened" she said through her tears. "darlin I was scared that he would hurt you or that you would freeze up but I did say that when I was on the plane. I hoped you would hear me and you did. I am just glad that you are safe now" he said. "Mark I don't know how to thank you for all that you have done, you have become someone important to me. Roman and I are getting back on track as well" she said. "darlin you are important to me too more than you know" he said and then bent down and kissed her. Little did they know some watched them kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all here is the chapter I do hope you all enjoy it... and don't forget to review...**.

Chapter 18

Collette pulled away from Mark. "this can't happen I am with Roman" she said. "I'm sorry darlin, I am going to go" he said and got up and walked out of her house. Collette sat there confused about what had just transpired. She was brought back when she heard her doorbell. She got up and went to answer it and saw Brie there. "hey come in" Collette said. Brie came in and went and sat down on the sofa. "so I got here a bit early and looked in and saw what happened between you and Mark" she said. Collette sighed. "I don't know what to think about it, I pulled away from him and told him it can't happen I was with Roman" Collette said. "well that is a good thing but do you have feelings for Mark?" she asked. "honestly I am confused with it all. I care about Roman a lot, I lost my virginity to him but there is something about Mark that draws me to him. I know I belong with Roman" Collette said. "girl think about it maybe you are not who you are not who you are meant to be with" she said. Collette just put her knees up to her chin and cried.

Collette knew that she had to tell Roman about what had happened with Mark and she knew he would be upset. She shook her head and pulled out her laptop and did what calmed her down. Write some fanfiction and upload them. Roman was surprised to see he had notifications that Collette had updated some her stories. She had not done this in quite some time but he was glad that she was writing again. He decided to text her.

 _glad to see your writing again - rome_

 _yeah it has been a while and I just needed to clear my head - col_

 _everything ok babygirl? - rome_

 _somewhat yea I will talk to you more about it when you get here - col_

 _ok babygirl I should be there in two days - rome_

 _can't wait to see you - col_

 _me too babygirl - rome_

Collette put her phone down and continued to write. She did not realized that she been writing for almost three hours. She closed her laptop and went into the kitchen to see what she would make herself for dinner. She had just put her plate on the table when she got a text message.

 _hey darlin how are you - mark_

 _I am good just about getting ready to eat some dinner - col_

 _good glad you are eating - mark_

 _yeah me too - col_

 _so I will be in town in a few days I think we need to talk - mark_

 _Roman will be here in two days I don't think it's possible - col_

 _darlin you can't avoid me forever you know - mark_

 _I am not avoiding you but I don't think I should see you while Roman is here - col_

 _ok how long will be in town for - mark_

 _until Sunday - col_

 _ok I will see you Sunday - mark_

 _ok then - col_

She knew this talk would Mark would not go good but she had to prepare herself for it. She took her fork and started to eat her dinner. Once she was done she washed her dish and put it away and got ready for bed, these next few days were going to be hard and she knew it.

Collette was working a lot from now a days her bosses felt it would be better for her and make her feel for comfortable then have to come into the office. She actually liked the idea from working from home it gave her more freedom to do more. She did a bit more work then decided to work on some of her fan fiction stories. She had one that she wanted to start and now was a great time to get it started while it was fresh in her mind. She had been writing for a few hours when her phone rang.

" _hey Col just wanted to see if you wanted to go grab some dinner it's been awhile since you and I hung out" Emmi said_

" _umm yeah sounds good give me an hour or so. Where do you want to meet?" she asked_

" _how about the new place on Crane St" Emmi said_

" _alright sounds like a plan" she said and hung up_

Collette finished up with her writing then closed her laptop and went to take a shower and get ready to go meet Emmi. The new place was pretty busy when Collette got there. She spotted Emmi at the bar and went over to her. "hey they will call us when they have a table ready, you want a drink? asked Emmi. "yeah sounds good" Collette said as they bartender came over to them. Collette placed her order and sat down on the chair.

"shit it seems like forever since we have hung out especially after the whole Paul thing. I have to say you really did a number on him and I am so proud of you Col" Emmi said. "thanks Em I knew I would have to face him sooner or later but it scared me" Collette said. "I know it but now you can focus on your relationship with Roman" Emmi said. "yeah I guess you are right" Collette said as she took a sip of her drink.

Collette and Emmi had a great time with dinner and talking. After dinner they made their way back to the bar and had a few more drinks and talked to some of the people that were there. Collette was having a really good time the people there were freindly. Emmi took some pics of them as they were laughing and having fun. Later on after she got home and changed she noticed she had a text from Roman, Dean, Mark and Nikki.

 _it seems like you had a great time tonight nice to see you can have fun - rome_

 _sunshine next time wait for me so we can get crazy - dean_

 _that is the Col I know with that smile glad to see you having fun darlin - mark_

 _girl you went BRIE MODE without us? - nikki_

Collette laughed at the text from Dean, Mark and Nikki and sighed when she read Roman's. She knew she was going to hear about this when he came down.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all I was able to finish this chapter and decided to go ahead and upload it. I hope you all enjoy it**

Chapter 19

Collette arrived at the airport waiting to pick up Roman. She was really nervous about seeing him. Roman got off the plan and sighed and went to meet up with Collette. He smiled once he saw her waiting for him. Collette spotted Roman and smiled and went over to him and hugged him. Roman wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Collette smiled as she looked up at Roman. "come on let's go get my bags and get out of here" Roman said. Collette nodded at him as he took her hand.

Once they got to the house Roman put his stuff in Collette's room. Collette went into the kitchen to start dinner when Roman came in. "hey I was just about to start dinner" she said. "sounds good" he said smiling. Once dinner was done she set the table and they sat down to eat. They made idle chit chat during dinner and after they cleaned up together and went to sit on the couch.

"so how have things been since I have been gone? Fun I take it". Roman said. "well I am working from home. Emmi invited me out and it was fun to get out and just hang loose after everything that has happened I did not think you were going to get upset about it" Collette said. "I was not upset just surprised is all" Roman said. "well there is something that I do need to tell you and I don't think you are going to like it" Collette said. "what is it?" Roman asked. "well they day you left Mark came over later that night and we were talking and he told me that he cared about me and well he kissed me" Collette said. Roman got up from the couch and started pacing. Collette knew he would be upset but not like this.

"so what are you telling me that you have feelings for him too? Is that it? Break my heart again?" Roman said. "no that is not what I am trying to say at all" Collette said through her tears. "oh I get it you are going to make love to me then tell me that you want to be with Mark is that it?" Roman said. "I don't know where this all coming from, I am being honest with you about what happened and your acting like a madman" Collette said with tears. "well you know what THIS MADMAN is out of here" Roman said as he walked into the room grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

Collette sat on the floor crying, maybe she should have not said anything to him about Mark but it would have been worse if he found out later on, she would not win no matter what she did. She took out her phone and dialed a number hoping that they would pick up.

" _sunshine why are you calling me? I would think you would have better things to do then call me" he said_

" _Dean I messed up" she said crying_

" _sunshine what is wrong why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" he asked_

" _no but he left and I don't think he is coming back" she said_

" _what happened? he asked_

" _I told him about Mark coming over and him caring about me and kissing me and he lost it" she said._

" _shit. Sunshine I am sorry that he acted that way with you" he said_

" _Dean he went off saying that the only reason why I told him was because I wanted Mark" she said_

" _I am taking the next flight out ok it will be ok don't worry" he said and hung up_

Roman fucked things up and now he had to go and try and fix it, but first he was going to go and talk to someone before he left. Dean got to Mark's room and knocked on the door, Mark opened it up and allowed Dean to come in. "we need to talk" Dean said. 'talk about what?" Mark asked. "we need to talk about Col" Dean said. "so talk". Mark said. "Col told Roman about what happened between you and he is pissed. He walked out on her again and I think this time he may not be coming back" Dean said. "and you want me to do what? Say that I am sorry? Because I am not. Look let's not bullshit around this, I care about Col deeply I always have since the first day I met her I knew she was special. So he walked out on her so guess what. It's my time to move in plain and simple" Mark said. "dude don't do that. She belongs with Roman and you know that. They love each other don't fuck things up for them" Dean said. "it looks like Roman fucked himself now I think you better leave" Mark said. "think about it Mark don't make this worse for her if you truly love or care for her like you say you know she belongs with Roman" Dean said as he walked out of the room.

Collette had tried numerous times to call Roman but he kept sending to voicemail. She sat on her couch and cried, her phone started ringing and she looked at the caller id. She saw that it was Mark and let it go to voicemail. She thought about she had done and thought she was doing the right thing by telling him the truth now she wished she had just kept it to herself.

Collette dialed a number on her phone and waited for an answer.

" _hello?" they said_

" _hey does your offer still stand about me coming and staying with you until we go on the trip?" Collette said_

" _yes of course, why?" she asked_

" _I told Roman what happened with Mark and he left me maybe for good this time" Collette said_

" _just come on down let me know when your flight arrives" she said_

" _I am going to drive out I am leaving in an hour" Collette said_

' _alright drive safely and text me throughout your drive ok?" she said_

" _ok see you soon Brie" Collette said as she hung up._

She also sent Dean a text knowing that he was planning on flying out to her.

 _hey don't worry about coming down, I am driving out to San Diego to stay with Brie until we leave for the trip - col_

 _be safe sunshine and text me to let me know your ok - dean_

 _I will talk to you soon - col_

With that Collette went to her room and started packing for her trip to San Diego and Cancun. She needed to get away from her and from her thoughts of Roman.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all here is the newest chapter up and ready for you all I do hope you all enjoy it, and please don't forget to review. thanks!**

Chapter 20

Collette had been driving for a couple of hours when she found a place to stop and eat. She sat at a booth and texted Brie and Dean letting them both know where she was since she knew they would worry. She also remembered that she needed to text Mark and let him know that she had left.

 _hey I just wanted to let you know that I am on my to San Diego to stay with Brie until it's time for us to go to Cancun - col_

 _darlin I know you told Roman and I really wanted to see you - mark_

 _right now I really need to clear my head - col_

 _I will be here when you come back darlin - mark_

Collette sighed when she read his message, her food arrived and she ate and paid for her meal and got back on the road. She kept driving for a few more hours and she found a motel and pulled in. She checked in and got her room and crashed out she did not realize how tired she was until she laid down.

The following morning she got up and showered and got ready and hit the road. She texted Brie and told her that she should be there by late afternoon. Her thoughts were on Roman and what he was up to and if he was ok.

'so are you going to talk to me bro or just sit there?" Dean asked. "what do you want me to say? My girlfriend kissed someone else and she wants to be with him. What else is there to say" Roman said. "did she say that she wanted to be with Mark? Did she kiss him back?" Dean asked. Roman looked at him. "these are questions you did not ask huh? no you just jumped to the conclusion that she kissed him back and that she wanted to be with him" Dean said. "she did not have to say it I know she does" Roman said. "you truly are an asshole you know that. She pushed him away and told him that she was with you. And she wanted to be honest with you about what happened and you act like a jealous shit head. You know what you don't deserve her, maybe she does belong with Mark after all" Dean said. Roman shot him a look. "don't you fucking say that! You're wrong she belongs with me!" Roman yelled. "well you fucked up big guy and now she is on her way to San Diego to stay with Brie until they go on their trip!" Dean yelled.

Roman took his phone out and tried to call Collette and it went straight to voicemail. "it don't feel good does? To go to voicemail, maybe now you know how she felt" Dean said as he walked out of the room. Roman stood there staring at his phone. He tried again and again it went to voicemail. He tried a couple of more times and finally gave up.

Collette arrived at Brie's place late in the afternoon. "hey glad you made it in one piece" Brie said. "I know right, it was a long drive but worth it" Collette said. "come on inside I have lunch ready" Brie said. Collette nodded and followed Brie inside. Brie showed her to the guest room and let Collette get settled as she got lunch on the table. Collette made her way out and to the dining room. "so how are you really holding up?" asked Brie. "honestly I am emotionally drained. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling Roman about what had happened with Mark now I am thinking I should have just kept it to myself" Collette said.

"you did the right thing trust me, it would have worse if he would have found out by someone else. Give him time and he will come around" Brie said. "I don't know Brie. It just seems like every time we are finally happy something happens to pull us apart" Collette said. "I would like to think of them of tests to see if you are meant to be together. This is the one that will make you or break you guys" Brie said. "I just hope and pray that this will make us and not break us" Collette said.

Roman was down at the hotel bar having a drink when Dean approached him. "hey bro" Dean said. "she still is sending me to voicemail" Roman said. "yeah she is doing the same with me,

maybe she has her phone turned off". Dean said. Roman finished his beer and asked for a couple of shots. "I don't think that is a good idea" Dean said. "well if you don't want to watch maybe you should leave" Roman said. Dean got up and walked away he was not going to stay for this shit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it...**

Chapter 21

Roman sat on the couch staring at the bed. He could not believe what he done. He put his hands on his face and shook his head. He fucked up and there was no way he would be able to fix this. Collette would never forgive him for this. He heard a knock on his hotel door and went to answer it. "we need to talk" Mark said as he walked past Roman and froze in his tracks. He looked over and glared at him like he was ready to kill him.

"hey how did you sleep?" asked Brie giving Collette a cup of coffee. "pretty good actually" Collette said taking the cup of coffee from Brie. "so Nikki, Paige and Charlotte are coming in today the rest will be here by the end of the week" Brie said. "cool sounds like fun. Can't wait to see those crazy chicks" Collette said. "yup it's about to get crazy up in this bitch" Brie said smiling.

"you walked out on Col and accused her of not wanting to be with you and say she is cheating on you when you have been doing it behind her back!" yelled Mark. "Mark it's not what it looks like" Roman said. "well it looks like to me like you got caught and evidence is still in your bed" Mark said. "look I fucked up I know that but I swear it just happened this one time" Roman said. "it that what you planning on telling Col? And to think I was coming here to say that I was sorry and that I would leave her alone but you know what asshole you don't deserve her. You fucked up big time" Mark said as he walked out of Roman's room as Dean was about to knock. "hey man what is going on?" asked Dean. "why don't you ask your best friend there and wait for the punch line trust me you're going to love it" Mark said walking away.

Dean walked into Roman's room and saw what Mark was talking about and punched Roman in the face and stormed out of his room. Roman knew if would be a matter of time before either one of them told Collette about what happened and he knew she would leave him for good. He just hoped he could save what was left of their relationship.

Nikki, Paige and Charlotte arrived at Brie's place and were happy to see Collette. They made plans for that night to out clubbing. Collette was actually looking forward to just having a girls night out. She got ready for her night out with the girls she smiled as she walked out of the room and into the living room where the other girls were. "girl you look fierce! let's go!" said Nikki as they all left.

Mark sat in his hotel room wondering if he should tell Collette about Roman when he saw pictures of her and the girls on Twitter. He had to smile at the pictures of her she was having a lot of fun he did not want to ruin this for her. He sighed as he put his clothes in his suitcase. he had asked for some time off. He needed to get away from all of this and he needed to be away from Roman before he killed him.

A few days had past and all the girls were getting ready to leave for Cancun. Collette was happy to get away from everything and just let loose for once in her life. They all boarded the plane and were all excited about arriving to Cancun for a much needed girls mini vacation. They arrived in Cancun and everyone got the belongings and took a shuttle to their hotel. They were in for a shock when they arrived.

"what are you doing here?" asked Nattie. "well Becky told us about your girls vacation and told us if we weren't busy that we should come along so here we are" Sasha said smiling along with Summer Rae. Everyone looked over at Becky like they were ready to kill her. Becky just put her head down not knowing what to do. Everyone walked passed them and checked into the rooms.

"I can't believe Becky invited those two skanks on our trip" Nikki said pissed off. "hey don't let them ruin our trip. We are here to have fun and relax" Collette said. "you know she is right. Just act like they are not here" Brie said. "it's not going to be easy" Nattie said. "just try and if they get on your nerves then and only then you can beat them" Collette said. The girls bursted laughing at the comment Collette had made.

They all got ready to go out to a club that night. Nikki picked out an outfit for Collette, she looked at the outfit that Nikki had picked out for her and just shook her head. Collette got ready and went to meet the rest of the girls.

They made their way to club and found the Sasha and Summer Rae were already there. "don't let them ruin our night" Collette said as the rest of the girls shook their heads. They all made their way to a different table and they came over to their table. "how come you don't want to sit with us?" asked Summer Rae. "this table is bigger and it fits all of us" Nattie said. The waitress came over and took their order and they all looked pretty pissed off.

The music was blaring and to ease the tension Collette grabbed Nikki, Trinity, Nattie and Brie and took them to the dance floor. Soon Charlotte, Paige, Tamina, Rosa and Alicia joined them. They soon started loosing up and started having a good time. They had been drinking and just letting themselves go. They were all sitting at the table laughing when Sasha looked over at Collette. "you know I don't know what Roman ever saw in you. You're nothing compared to me" Sasha said. "shut the fuck up Sasha!" Nikki said.

"well it's true. He don't care about you" Sasha said. "I know for a fact he cares about me and you know what your problem is Sasha. You're just pissed off that he left you to come to me" Collette said. "oh really! Let me tell you something, A few days ago we slept together. yeah that is right we had sex. Don't believe me? Ask Dean or Mark they came in the following morning and found me in his bed" Sasha said smirking looking at Summer Rae. Collette threw her drink in Sasha's face and slapped her so hard she fell of the stool.

Brie grabbed Collette as Summer Rae grabbed Sasha. Brie took Collette outside with the rest of them following. "girl calm down before you jump the gun call Dean or Mark and find out if it's true" Tamina said. Collette took out her phone and called Mark.

" _darlin aren't you supposed to be having fun down in Cancun" he said_

" _I need to ask you something and I need for you to tell me the truth" she said_

" _I would never lie to you darlin you know that" he said_

" _I know you won't that is why I am asking you. Did you catch Sasha in Roman's bed?" she asked._

" _yes I did and took every ounce of not to beat him to bloody pulp. Did he tell you?" he asked_

" _no Sasha just told and I know for a fact she did it on purpose" she said_

" _well Dean punched him in the face and he has not talked to him since. I asked for some days off I did not want to be around him right now" he said_

" _thanks for being honest with me. I will talk to you soon" she said_

" _you know I am here for you darlin. Always" he said as he hung up._

They all got back to the hotel, they all sat around Collette making sure she was ok. "look ladies I know what I need to do, I need to go and confront Roman on this, you all stay here and enjoy the rest of your vacation" Collette said. "no it's already ruined, those two bitches knew what they were doing when they came down here" Brie said. "no don't let them ruin your trip. I need to do this before I lose my courage" Collette said.

She packed her things and texted Dean asking where they were at and let him know she was coming to confront Roman. She needed to prepare herself for what was coming and what the conclusion would be.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all here is a new chapter up for all of you, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review**

Chapter 22

Collette arrived at the hotel and Dean was already there waiting for her, She went over and gave him a hug. "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I have to, I need to confront him on what I found out" Collette said. "you know this is not going to have a happy ending right?" Dean said. Collette just nodded and went over to the front desk and asked what room Roman was in and for a card key.

Collette got to Roman's room and waited for him to show up. She knew this was going to get ugly but she needed to hear it from him that he slept with Sasha. Collette took deep breathes she knew it would not be long now before Roman came into the hotel room.

Roman got the hotel and saw Dean over at the bar, he thought about going over to him but he knew if he went over to him it would just end up bad. Roman sighed and shook his head and got into the elevator up to his room. All he wanted to do was take a long hot shower and lie down. He missed Collette so much but she still was not returning his phone calls and he knew she was in Cancun with the girls right now.

Roman opened the door and put his bags down and got the shock of his life when he saw Collette sitting on the chair. "baby! Oh my god! You don't know how happy I am to see you. I have missed you so much" Roman said. "really you have missed me?" she asked. "yes I have missed you more than you know" he said. "wow, so if you missed you as much as you say care to explain why you would sleep with Sasha?" she asked. Roman stood there frozen not knowing what to say. "what's a matter Roman, got nothing to say now?" she asked. "baby let me explain, I was drunk and it just happened" he said.

"somehow I don't believe that story, I think you knew what you were doing the whole time" she said. "who told you? Let me guess Mark. He could not wait to tell you right?" he said. "no actually Sasha decided to crash our trip and tell me when we all went out" she said. "please believe me when I say I never meant for it to happen. I truly love you Col with all that I have" he said.

"if you truly loved me Roman you would have never slept with her, I loved you Roman, I gave you something that was sacred to me because I thought you were the one I was going to be with for forever and you just broke my heart" she said through her tears. "please give me a chance so we can work this out don't leave me please" he said choking back his own tears. "that is the thing Roman, I don't think I can give you another chance, I am so afraid that you will break my heart again, this is it. Goodbye Roman" she said as she walked to the door.

"baby please don't leave me please I am begging you. Stay and let's talk till we can't talk anymore. Please" Roman said. "I can't I don't have the strength to do this with you anymore. Goodbye" Collette said and walked out the door. Once she closed the door behind her Roman fell to the floor crying and did Collette covering her mouth so that he would not hear her.

She sat on the floor for a few minutes when she saw a hand extended to her. She looked up and saw that it was Dean. She took his hand and he hugged her and walked her to his room. "I take it the talk did not go well?" Dean asked. "it's over for good this time Dean. There are things I can forgive but cheating is not one of them. I loved him Dean I really did but I just can't keep doing this with him" Collette said wiping away her tears. "I know sunshine. I have not talked to him since it happened" Dean said.

"I am starting to believe what Brie told me" Collette said. "oh yeah and what was that sunshine" Dean said. "that maybe I am not with I am meant to be with" Collette said. "only you know that sunshine I can't answer that. Only your heart can" Dean said. Collette smiled at him and hugged him. Dean went over to his mini fridge and pulled out some ice cream and looked over at Collette and smirked. Collette laughed at him and took the ice cream. They sat on the sofa eating ice cream and watching tv. She had to give it to Dean he knew how to cheer her up.

The following morning Collette woke up and got dressed and got ready to head home. Before she left she left a note for Dean.

 **Dean,**

 **thank you so much for being there for me last night. You have become one of my best friends. I am heading back to Glendale. I need to get myself together and put the pieces back together. Don't be a stranger and when you have free time please come and visit me. You know I am always a phone call or text away. I do need you to do me one favor though. Talk to Roman and make amends with him, you have too many years of friendship for you to throw it away. Please try and work it out with him. Take care of yourself, love you crazy guy.**

 **Col**

Collette left and went over to the front desk and left a letter for Roman as well, and with that she left and went back home to where she thought she belonged.

Roman woke up feeling tired from the crying that he did the night before, he showered and got dressed and got his stuff together and went to check out. He got to the front desk and checked out and he was given the letter that Collette had left for him. He had gotten to the airport early and grabbed some coffee and decided to read the letter.

 **Roman,**

 **part of me wants to hate you for what you have done to me but I can't bring myself to hate you at all. Truth is that I still love you but even with loving you I can't bring myself to trust you. You broke that trust and now everytime that you're gone I would have that doubt if you are hooking up with someone and I don't want to be that way. I don't want to have that insecurity. You truly are amazing and I still find it hard to believe that you fell for me. I wish you well and know that I will love you until forever.**

 **Col**

Roman read the letter and tears started to fall again, he really messed things up this time and there was nothing he could do to fix this. He just prayed that he would be able to talk to her and get her to take him back.

Collette arrived at the airport and saw someone was waiting for her. She walked over to him and smiled. "what are you doing here?" she asked. "I figured you could use a friend darlin" Mark said. Collette wrapped her arms around Mark and cried. "it's ok darlin I am here now" Mark said as he wiped her tears from her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello all sorry for not posting it has been a very busy week, here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it. And don't forget to review**

Chapter 23

Collette and Mark arrived at her house and they made their way over to her couch. "so I take it you talked to Roman" Mark said. "yeah I did and as you can see it did not go well. It's over Mark and for good this time" Collette said. "darlin are you really sure about that? From what I see it don't like it to me" Mark said. "Mark he slept with someone else, he betrayed me" Collette said. "I know that darlin trust me and it took everything I had not to beat him to a pulp but you both have a long history and you both have truly been in a relationship. You owe it to both of you to see if it truly meant to be" Mark said. "Mark where is all this coming from? I would not think you would be trying to get us back together" Collette said.

"darlin trust me, I am wanting to make my move but I know it won't change how you feel about Roman and you owe to yourself to find out if you can make it work. I love you and I am willing to let you go and sacrifice all that I have for you" Mark said. "you are amazing you know that. What if I am with who I am meant to be with?" Collette asked. "I want to think that is true but you need to go to Roman" Mark said as he kissed her. Once he was done kissing her he walked out of her house. Collette sat on the couch crying, Why did her life have to be so complicated.

 _hey I am coming to the next show and talking to Roman can you pick me up? - col_

 _of course I will, are you sure you want to talk to him? - brie_

 _yes I have to I will talk to you more about it when I see you - col_

 _ok talk to you then - brie_

Collette left and caught her flight to Colorado. She hoped and prayed she was doing the right thing. She knew deep down Mark was right and she needed to talk to him and see if they could save the relationship that they have trying to have. Brie met Collette at baggage claim. She hugged her and got her bags and they made their way to Brie's rental car.

"ok so tell me why you are here?" Brie asked. "well when I got back from talking to Roman, Mark was there to greet me and we went back to my place and he told me that he loved me but as much as he loved me I owed it to myself to find out if my relationship with Roman was worth saving" Collette said. "he actually told you he loved you?" Brie asked. "yeah he did and kissed me before he left" Collette said. "wow so now you are here to talk to Roman" Brie said. "pretty much" Collette said. "well I hope it works out for all of you" Brie said.

They made it to the arena, the girls came over and hugged her and talked to her for a couple of minutes until Dean spotted her and ran over to her and pulled her into a bear hug. "I have missed you" Dean said. "I have missed you too Dean" Collette said. Dean hugged her again."I need to talk to Roman can you take me to his dressing room?" asked Collette. Dean smiled and took her by the hand and took her to Roman.

They passed Summer Rae, Renee and Sasha. Sasha looked shocked that she was there. Collette smirked at them and kept walking. Dean shook his head and smirked at her. They arrived at Roman's locker room, Dean kissed Collette on the forehead and gave her a reassuring smile and knocked on his door and walked away. Roman opened the door and looked shocked on who was standing there.

"can we talk?"" Collette asked. Roman nodded and let her in and closed the door and locked it. Collette sat on the sofa and Roman came and sat beside her. "Col I know I have said I am sorry so many times but I truly am and I will do anything for you to forgive me and take me back" Roman said. "first let me be honest, I was pissed and hurt that you would do that to me. Mark met me at the airport and we went to my house and we had a good heart to heart talk. He is the one that told me I needed to come and see you and really give this relationship a shot. Truth is we haven't really been in it at all. It seems there is always something getting in the way but I want us to at least try and if it does not work out well at least we can say we tried" Collette said.

"baby I promise you I will never hurt you again" Roman said as he moved over to her and hugged her and then kissed her. Roman was just so happy to have her back and with him. He still had time before his match so they made their way over to catering. They were holding hands and passed Sasha and Summer Rae. Sasha looked more hurt than anything else and walked away. They got to catering and the girls all looked at them. "you hurt her again and I swear I will hurt you Reigns" Nattie said. "I don't I promise you all that" Roman said. All the girls nodded at him.

Collette looked at her friends and smiled at them, these girls were not her friends they were her family and she knew they would be there for her no matter what. The girls watched Roman's match with Collette This was his rematch with Sheamus and he felt more confident going into it knowing Collette was here cheering him on. He went into the ring and gave it his all. The girls all jumped up when Roman won, Collette wanted to meet him at the gorilla entrance when he came back. She walked over and saw him come through the curtain. Some of the wrestlers were there waiting to congratulate him. Just then she saw Sasha running over to him.

"congrads baby I am so happy for you! You did it!" Sasha said trying to hug him. Roman pushed her away and made his way over to Collette, he picked her up and hugged her. "I am so happy for you Champ" Collette said smiling at him. "thank you baby and it is more bittersweet because you are here for it" Roman said kissing her. Collette kissed him back and smiled up at him. Sasha walked away from all of them once she was out of eyesight of everyone she broke down crying.


	24. Chapter 24

**hello all I have new chapter up and ready for you all, just a few more chapters and this will end this story, please don't forget to review.**

Chapter 24

Roman and Collette have been going on 4 months and seemed to be doing ok. Mark was coming down to visit and she was looking forward to his visit. Collette went to the store to get what she needed to cook for dinner for them. She had just gotten home and started to put groceries away when she heard a knock on her door. She went to open it and saw Mark standing there. She smiled and hugged him and let him in.

"so darlin how are things with you and Roman" he asked. "so far so good I mean that is all I can say" she said. "I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly" he said. "ok go ahead" she said. "are you happy with Roman I mean really happy?" he asked. "yes I am" she said. "darlin look me in the eyes and tell that" he said. Collette looked at him and she looked away it was something that she could not say yet she did not know why.

Back on the road Roman had been trying his hardest to avoid Sasha at all costs but she kept trying to talk to him. The girls were also there to keep Sasha as far away from him as well. Sasha needed to talk to Roman but no one would let her. She was not going to give up though she was going to talk to him if is was the last thing she did.

"hey man what is up with Sasha trying every which way to talk to you?" asked Dean. "I don't know I have been avoiding her at all costs. I got Col back and I don't want to do anything to fuck that up" Roman said. "well I am glad that you thinking of Col's feelings but she is determined to talk to you" Dean said. "yeah but if I keep avoiding her maybe she will get the hint" Roman said.

"darlin I think you are not telling me the truth about your feelings for Roman" Mark said. "Mark it's not that I don't love him I do but I don't know. By now my feelings should have grown stronger for him and they haven't" Collette said. "give it time and it will" Mark said. "and what if they don't" Collette said. "then take that when it comes" Mark said.

Sasha found Nikki talking and went over to them. "can I talk to you?" Sasha asked. "what do you want?" asked Nikki. "I really need to talk to Roman please once I talk to him I promise I will not bother him anymore but I just need to tell him this" Sasha said. "look after what you did to both him and Col I don't think any of us will help you" Paige said as they both walked away.

Sasha found Renee talking to Roman and went over to them. Renee saw her coming and let Roman know. "look before you walk away I just need like ten minutes of your time and once I am done I will not bother you anymore, can you at least give me that? Sasha asked. "alright ten minutes then after that you leave me alone for good" Roman said. Roman walked Sasha to his dressing room and closed the door. Everyone had seen them go in and were shocked especially Dean.

"Mark tell me the truth" Collette said. "I will always be honest and tell you the truth" Mark said. "you're here giving me advice on my relationship with Roman yet you have feelings for me, why would you do that?" Collette asked. Mark let out a big sigh. "darlin I kept my feelings for you put aside because I want you to be happy even if it is not with me. You don't know how much I wanted to just swoop in when I found about Sasha but you need to figure exactly what you feelings are for Roman. Truth is I love you Col and all I want is for you to be happy" Mark said.

"Mark you just took my breathe away with what you said" Collette said. Mark smiled at her and bent down and kissed her. Collette was more confused now than she ever was. She knew she needed to figure out her true feelings for Roman and Mark, the last thing she wanted was for one of them to get hurt which she knew is what was going to happen. Mark came over and hugged her goodbye and kissed her one more time and headed back to Texas.

"ok so we are here talk" Roman said. Sasha sighed and looked over to Roman. "I have been trying for a few weeks to try and talk to you but you have kept avoiding me and I know that you are with her and that you love her but there is something that you need to know" Sasha said. "and what is that Sasha" Roman said. "Roman I'm pregnant and before you say anything yes it is yours. I am close to three months along now, have you noticed that I have not been wrestling" Sasha said. Roman looked at her shocked not knowing what to say.

"look I am giving you a choice you can be a part of this baby's life or not that is up to you. I just wanted to tell you Let me know what you decide" Sasha said as she was ready to walk out. "wait. I don't know what to say to all of this. I need to talk to Col and tell her about this and once I have done that I will talk to you" Roman said. "why do you need to talk to her for this doesn't concern her" Sasha said. "the hell it doesn't! She is my girlfriend and she has the right to know about the baby. Afterall this effects her too" Roman said. Sasha shot him a look and walked out of his dressing room leaving Roman sitting on the sofa with his hands in his face. How would call react to this.

"hey man is everything ok?" Dean asked coming into his dressing room with Brie, Nikki, Paige and Tamina. "Sasha just told me that she is pregnant and that the baby is mine" Roman said. "the fucking bitch! She does not fucking quit! What now she thinks she can use the baby to keep you?" Tamina yelled. "she told me that it was up to me if I wanted to be apart of the baby's life" Roman said. "what are you going to do?" asked Brie. "I need to go to Glendale and talk to Col she needs to know" Roman said. "she may not take this well Rome be prepared for that" Dean said. "I know but I have to" Roman said as he packed up his stuff to go the airport.

Collette had gotten a text from Roman saying that he was coming down to see her. She was happy to see but also was wondering why he would leave during a tour. She put it in the back of her mind and just was happy to be seeing Roman. Roman arrived in Glendale and thought about how he was going to tell Collette about Sasha and the baby without losing her.

Roman arrived at Collette's house and rang the doorbell, Collette went over to answer it was surprised to see Roman standing there. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow?" Collette said wrapping her arms around Roman. "I got an earlier flight" Roman said wrapping his arms around her waist. She let him in and guided him to the living room.

"so what is up? Why the urgency to see me and talk to me" Collette said. "baby let's just enjoy each other right now and we can talk tomorrow. Collette smiled and took Roman to her bedroom. Right now the only Roman wanted was to make love to her and just hold her tomorrow was long away.

 _hey man I think you better book a flight to Glendale, Roman has something to tell Col and she is going to need you - dean_

 _what is going on? What does Roman have to say to Col that she would need me? - mark_

 _Sasha is pregnant and Rome is going to tell Col about it - dean_

 _I am booking my flight now, I will be there as soon as I can - mark_

 _thanks for being there for her, I was going to go but I think she will need you more than me - dean_

 _you are her best friend you should be there too - mark_

 _I will be out in a few days I just want this to all sink in with her before I get there - dean_

 _alright man see you in a few days - mark_

Mark could not believe what Dean had just told him, he booked his flight and went to pack his bag, Mark could only think of Col and how this was going to affect her. He knew this was going to break her but he did not know how bad.

Roman laid holding Collette thinking about how he was going to tell her about the baby, he prayed that she would not leave him, he loved her too much to lose her. He tightened his hold on Collette and finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Roman woke up and found Collette gone, he made his way to the kitchen and found her cooking breakfast. "good morning how did you sleep?" asked Collette. "I slept good with you in my arms" Roman said wrapping his arms around Collette's waits nuzzling on her neck. "stop you're going to make me burn breakfast" Collette said smiling. Roman kissed her again and went to pour himself some coffee while Collette finished with breakfast.

Once they were done eating they washed dishes and went into the living room. "ok so do you want to tell me why you are here?" she asked. "before I tell you I want you to know that I love you so very much and I want us to be together always" he said. "Rome you're starting to scare me, when you start a sentence like that it always ends bad" she said. Roman look a long sigh and took her hands and looked up at her. "I talked to Sasha a couple of days ago and she told me that she is almost three months pregnant and the baby is mine" Roman said. Collette sat there trying to let what Roman told her sink in.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello all here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 25

"Sasha is pregnant? And it's yours?" Collette asked. "yes but baby it does not change how I feel about you. I love you and want to be with you" Roman said. "and what about Sasha and the baby?" Collette asked. "she told me it was up to me if I wanted to be in the baby's life or not" Roman said. "and what do you want to do?" Collette asked. "truthfully I don't know. If me being a part of the baby's life means loosing you then I don't want to" Roman said. "Rome that is your child and I would never ask you or keep you from your own child" Collette said.

"baby I know you wouldn't but I don't want to lose you" Roman said. "Rome you need to be there for your baby" Collette said. "and what about us?" Roman asked. "we will take one day at time and see how it goes for now that is all I can offer" Collette said. "as long as you don't leave me then I am happy with that" Roman said. Collette phone rang and looked at the caller id and saw that it was Mark.

" _hello" she said_

" _darlin I talked to Dean and he told me, I am flying out tonight" he said_

" _ok sounds good to me" she said_

" _Roman is there isn't he?" he asked_

" _um yeah text me when you get settled and I will come over and see you" she said_

" _alright darlin I love you" he said and hung up_

"everything ok?" Roman asked. "yeah it's fine" Collette said. "I need to get my stuff together I have to leave in an hour, I left on an emergency but I need to be back tonight for a house show" Roman said. "alright I will drop you off at the airport" Collette said. Roman nodded and went to her room to pack his stuff.

Collette sat on the couch trying not to break down in front of Roman, she got her phone out and texted Emmi.

 _hey can we meet up for lunch I need to talk to you - col_

 _yeah sure I can meet you in an hour - emmi_

 _ok I am maybe be a bit late I am dropping off Rome at the airport just come down to my house - col_

 _everything ok? - emmi_

 _I will tell you when I see you - col_

 _ok see you soon - emmi_

Roman came down with his bags. "are we going to be ok?" he asked. "honestly I don't know we will just have to wait and see" she said. Roman put his head down that is all he could ask for. They got into Collette's car and she drove them to the airport. She dropped off Roman and he told her that he would call her later and he would see her soon. Collette smiled at him and nodded. Roman bent down and kissed her and made his way to his flight. Collette wiped away tears that had fallen not knowing that Roman was doing the same thing.

Emmi arrived at Collette's house and let herself in and waiting for her best friend to come home. About twenty minutes later she walked in and fell into Emmi's arms and cried. "Col what is wrong?" Emmi asked. "remember I told you that Roman had slept with someone else?" Collette said. "yeah I remember and you also said that you were both working on fixing your relationship" Emmi said. "he told me this morning that she is pregnant" Collette said. "oh honey I am so sorry" Emmi said. "

"I told him he needed to be there for the baby and we would see how things go with us but I don't know Em. I am just so confused" Collette said crying. "I know but you are doing the right thing by telling Roman that he needs to be there for his child. You don't want to keep him from it and have him resent or hate you later for it. Give it time who knows it make all work out just fine" Emmi said. "but what if doesn't then what? Where does that leave me?" Collette said. "only you can answer that and know what you want sweets. The only thing I can do is be here for you as your best friend" Emmi said.

Collette hugged Emmi and thanked her for listening to her. Emmi made them some tea and they talked for a while longer before Emmi had to go. Emmi told her that she would call her later to see how she was doing. Collette smiled and hugged her goodbye.

Later that night she got a text from Mark letting her know what hotel he was at and his room number. Collette texted him and told him that she would be there soon. Collette grabbed her phone and her purse and made her way over to the hotel to see Mark.

Roman had made it back and checked into the hotel and was met by Dean. "how did it go man?" Dean asked. "alot better than how I thought. She told me that we work on us while Sasha is pregnant" Roman said. "well for both of your sakes I hope it works out, I have some time off soon so I am planning on going and checking up on her" Dean said. "that maybe good for her" Roman said as they made their way into the elevator.

Collette arrived at the hotel and made her way to Mark's room. She knocked on the door and he opened up and moved aside so she could come in. Once he closed the door he pulled her into a hug. Collette cried on his chest. "it's ok darlin you let it all out" Mark whispered to her. "she is pregnant Mark, she is having his child. Where does that leave me?" Collette cried. "I know darlin but the rest is up to you. It's up to you where you guys go from here" Mark said.

"I know I told him that we would work on us but what if I can't do that" Collette said, "only you know what you want and only you can make that decision" Mark said. Collette cried some more while Mark just held her. He wished that she was not in so much pain and more than anything he just wanted to take all her pain away.

Roman got into his room and texted Sasha to get her room. She texted him back and told him and he told her he would be there in five minutes. Roman knocked on Sasha's door and she opened up and let him in. "can we talk?" he said. "yeah sure what do you want to talk about" Sasha said. "I just got back from seeing Collette and I have made my decision on the baby" Roman said. Sasha swallowed hard. "and what have you decided" Sasha asked.

"I want to be there for the baby. So keep me in the loophole with appointments and ultrasounds. Collette and I want to be apart of this baby life" Roman said. "I am glad to hear that Roman but Collette will not be part of my child's life" Sasha said. "we are together Sasha and we plan on keeping that way. So she will be apart of this baby's life" Roman said. Sasha looked at him and nodded in defeat. At least he is going to be there for the baby, Sasha thought to herself even if he is with that bitch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone here is the new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it, just a few more chapters to go and I will be done with this story. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 26

Collette had decided to surprise Roman and see him for Royal Rumble. She got backstage and was greeted by screams from the divas. She gave them all hugs. "how are you holding up?" asked Brie. "I am doing ok, not much I can do about it right?" Collette said. They all nodded, just then she saw Dean. "dollface! what are you doing here?" he said picking her up and twirling her. "I came to surprise Roman for his first title defense" Collette said. "well I know he will be happy to see you" Dean said.

Dean took her by the hand and was going to take her to Roman when she ran into Mark. He hugged her and kissed her forehead and kept going. As they got to catering Roman was there with Sasha and he had his hand on her growing belly feeling the baby move. Roman looked happy at feeling his baby move which only pained Collette. Dean squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Roman looked up and saw Collette there with Dean. "Col!" he said. Sasha looked over and saw Collette and Dean and she looked upset. Roman went over to them. "what are you doing here?" he asked. "I wanted to be here for your first title defense" she said smiling. Roman pulled her into him and kissed her as Sasha watched. "well I am going to go. I will see you later" Dean said. "see you later Dean and kick ass!" Collette yelled. Dean smired at her walked away. "Roman the baby is moving again" Sasha said. Roman left Collette and went over to feel the baby move.

Collette was left there watching both of them interact together and seem happy about their baby. Mark had come in and saw the whole interaction. He walked over to Collette and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He guided her away from the catering area and back to his dressing room. Roman was so into the baby that he did not see her leave with Mark but Sasha did and grinned.

"I feel so stupid Mark, I come to surprise him and there he is with Sasha and feeling the baby. I know I shouldn't be mad at that I am. What I am mad and hurt at is that the moment she tells him the baby is moving again he just ups and leaves me standing there" Collette said through her tears. "I know it's not easy darlin, and he went about it the wrong way but talk to him" Mark said. Collette wiped her tears and made her way out.

She ran into Tamina and told her what had happen. "you know I don't want to be a bitch or anything but maybe this is what you needed to finally let him go" Tamina said. "she is right Col. Maybe this is the closure that you needed to finally see that you are not meant to be, and you are meant to be with someone else" Brie said. "it hurts, I love him but I see what you both are saying. Thanks" Collette said. They both hugged her and she made her way back to Roman's dressing room.

Roman had not come back and the rumble was starting. She hoped to wish him luck before the match. Collette watched his match and cried when he lost. She made her way over to the gorilla position when he came back. Roman came back and went right passed her and when she turned around she saw him with Sasha. Collette sighed and wiped away some tears and made her way back to his room and got her things to back to the hotel. Mark, Dean and some of the divas had seen what had transpired and were pissed at what he had done.

Roman made his way back to his dressing room and saw Collette was not there, he showered and dressed and walked around the arena to see if he could find her. He found Dean talking to Mark and went over to them. "have either one of you seen Col?" he asked. "all of a sudden you care where Col is at?" Mark said. "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked. "you know what if you don't know then you are bigger asshole than I thought" Mark said walking away. "what the fuck was that about?" he said. "you know for once I agree with Mark" Dean said walking away.

Roman found Paige and she told him that she had gone back to the hotel. Roman grabbed his stuff and left. Collette sat in the room crying her bags still packed. She heard the click of the key and wiped away her tears. "baby what are you doing back here? I was looking all over for you at the arena" Roman said. Collette looked at him and he could tell she had been crying.

"I have been doing some thinking and this is not going to work, I am ending us Roman" Collette said. "baby no! Don't say that" Roman said. "Rome you pretty much up and left me in catering when Sasha told you that the baby was moving, I waited for you in your dressing room in hopes of wishing you luck and you never showed up. I waited for you by the gorilla position after your match and you just passed me up and went straight to Sasha for comfort. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Collette said crying. "Col I am sorry I did not mean to do any of that" Roman said. "that is the thing Rome, I don't want you to have to choose between me and your baby. I saw how happy you were and I don't want to come between that. I am going back home. Be happy Roman. I am so grateful for the love you have given me but we know it's not enough for either one of us. Goodbye Roman" Collette said crying as she grabbed her bags making her way to the door. "baby please don't do this. We can fix this" Roman said through his tears. "that is the thing Roman there is no fixing this it is beyond fixing" Collette said as she made her way out the door.

As she got the lobby she ran into Nikki, Trinity, and Charlotte. "girl are you ok?" Trinity asked. "it's over for good this time. I am going home and putting myself together" Collette said. "hey don't be a stranger and keep in touch with us" Charlotte said hugging her. "I will. We still need to plan that Vegas trip" Collette said. "that is right and it will be fun" Nikki said. Collette said her goodbyes and made her way to the airport. It was time to say goodbye to this life and hello to her new life she was going to start.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello all I am here is the newest chapter I do hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 27

It had been a couple of months since her breakup with Roman and she was slowly picking up the pieces. She started writing again and even put up some new stories. Roman was happy to see that she was writing again. Dean had come down a few times to see her and she was planning on visiting him in Vegas in a few weeks since she was going there with some of the Divas. Mark called and texted her every other day to see how she was doing. She was going to see him in Texas in a few months, her job was sending her on a work conference and Mark told her she could stay with him.

Roman had seen pictures of her and the girls from their Vegas trip and he smiled, he still missed her but he was focusing on the upcoming birth of his child. Collette had gotten to the airport and was looking for Mark when she finally spotted him she ran into his arms. "oh how have I missed you darlin" Mark said. "I have missed you too" Collette said. Mark grabbed her bags and her hand and they left the airport.

Collette was amazed on Mark's ranch. He gave her a tour of his home and his ranch. The whole time he held her hand as they walked and talked. Collette could not believe how natural this felt to her. She had to smile at it. Mark looked over at her and smiled. They made their way back to the house and she got a text from Dean. "what is wrong darlin? Mark asked. "Dean just texted me. Roman and Sasha had a baby boy" Collette said. Mark sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will be ok" Collette said. "yes you will be" Mark said smiling at her. Collette's work conference was almost done. She had one more day and then she would be going back home. She was sad to be leaving, she really loved spending all this time with Mark. "darlin can we talk?" Mark asked. "yeah of course" Collette said. "I never wanted to pressure you into anything but having you here the past week has been great and I don't want it to end. I want you to be with me. Be mine darlin" Mark said.

Collette looked up at Mark looking into his green eyes. She moved closer to him and kissed him. "yes I will. I am finally where I am meant to be" Collette said. Mark picked her up and hugged her and kissed her passionately. Collette let her guard down and let Mark take her upstairs. She looked at Mark and knew this is where she was meant to be.

It had been a few months later and Mark and Collette were going strong. It was now time for Wrestlemania and Collette was here with Mark. This would be Mark's final match since he would be retiring and he had chosen Roman to wrestle him. Mark had told Collette that he was given the option to choose his opponent and he chose Roman because he was a great wrestler and he thought of no one better to pass his torch too. Collette could not argue with Mark on this Roman was a great wrestler and he was honored and humbled that he had chosen him.

Mark and Collette were walking around backstage and they stopped to talk to the divas, they all had made plans for their upcoming girls vacation. Mark was happy that she kept these friendships they seemed to have made her a lot stronger. They found Dean with Renee and she hugged them both and gave Dean a thumbs up. Dean smiled at her and kissed her cheek and smacked her arm. Renee and Mark just smiled at them. Renee knew how close Dean and Collette were at first she was jealous of their friendship but after spending time with her she realize that she really liked her and she had become one of closest friends.

Mark and Collette made their way over to his dressing room and he prepared for his match. "you are going to be great babe, it will be a match that everyone will be talking about" Collette said smiling. "thanks darlin, just having you here with me makes it even more special" Mark said leaning down and kissing her. "hey I am going to find some the girls I am going to let you prepare, I will see you out there" Collette said. "alright darlin" Mark said.

Collette grabbed her purse and went in search of the girls. She was about to go into the divas dressing room when Renee stopped her. "Sasha is in there with the baby" Renee said. "oh ok well I guess I will see them later" Collette said. "what is wrong? You know you can tell me" Renee said. "I think I am pregnant I need to take a test" Collette said. "oh boy! alright come with me" Renee said. They found an empty dressing room and Collette went to take the test. "so I take it Mark don't know" Renee said. "no I did not want to say anything if it was not certain" Collette said. "makes sense. Well it's time let's go see Renee said. Collette walked into the restroom and grabbed the test and came back out. "well what does it say?" asked Renee. Collette showed her the test that hadi two lines. "well how do you feel?" Renee asked. "surprisingly I am happy" Collette said. Renee hugged her and they walked out.

Collette made her way to her seat, she was going to watch Wrestlemania in the stands. It was now time for Mark's match. She watched at Roman came out he made eye contact with her, it had been the first time they had seen each other since their break up. Collette smiled at him and he smiled back. Now it time for Mark to make his entrance, she was on her feet cheering for him.

Mark made his way into the ring and looked over at Collette, she looked at him with so much love in her eyes. The match between them was brutal, Collette closed her eyes a couple of times and was worried on some the hits that he took, finally Roman went for the pin and it was over. Roman stood up and gave Mark his hand to help him up. They shook hands and Mark went down on his knee giving the Undertaker trademark to Roman as a sign of respect and letting everyone know he was passing the torch. Roman was full of emotion.

Backstage after Wrestlemania Mark and Collette were getting ready to leave they were walking out holding hands when they ran into Dean and Renee. "great match man you guys stole the show" Dean said. "thanks it was brutal I will say that" Mark said. They shook hands and all walked out together, just then they ran into someone they were not expecting, Roman and Sasha.

Collette looked at both of them and Roman was holding his son his arms smiling while holding Sasha's hand. Collette looked at Roman and smiled at him and nodded at him. "thank you for having my last match with you" Mark said. "no thank you it was an honor for me" Roman said. "he is beautiful, congrads to both of you and I hope you both are happy" Collette said. "thanks we are" Sasha said. Collette wrapped her arm around Mark's waist as they talked for a bit longer before they left. "are you ok with seeing them?" Mark said. "yes I am, he is happy and that is all that I ever wanted for him" Collette said smiling. She knew she still had to tell Mark about being pregnant.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello all sorry this is a short chapter , I will be uploading the last chapter as well,**

Chapter 28

Mark and Collette arrived back at the hotel and settled in. "I am burnt and tired" Mark said. Collette went into her purse and grabbed the pregnancy test. "there is something I need to tell well show you" Collette said. "ok what is darlin?" Mark asked. Collette walked over to him and handed him the pregnancy test.

Mark looked at for a few seconds before it dawned on him what she was trying to tell him. "are you telling me we are going to have a baby?" Mark said. Collette nodded yes at him. Mark got up and pulled Collette in a hug. "darlin you don't know how happy I am right now you just made this night even more bittersweet" Mark said as he leaned down and kissed her.

The next day Collette got up and met the girls for lunch. She got to restaurant and sat down and she noticed Roman, Sasha and their baby a few tables down. Roman had not spotted her but Sasha had and kept on feeding their son. A few minutes that rest of the girls arrived and they ordered their food and Collette shared her pregnancy news with them. They all screamed which made Roman look over and noticed Collette. "hey everyone our best friend Col here just told us that her and her boyfriend are going to have a baby! We are all going to be aunties!" Nikki yelled.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. Roman looked over at Collette and saw her turning different shades of red. He wanted to be upset with her but deep down he could net over be mad at her. He smiled at her as she happen to look his way. She smiled back at him turned away. Mark came in and joined them a few minutes later all the girls hugged him and after started to plan their baby shower, all Collette could do was laugh.

Collette had thought about writing a new story and she had a great title for it, "Reigns of a Story" and smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the last chapter I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 29

The following year Mark was getting inducted into the Hall of Fame, he had chosen his best friend Kane to induct him. They arrived at the ceremony but Mark had to stay backstage for the entire ceremony. Collette sat with Brie and Nikki. As they were all talking she spotted Roman and Sasha. Roman came over and gave Collette a hug. "how have you been Col? It is really good to see you. How is your baby?" Roman asked. "it's good to see you too Rome. I have been good and the baby is doing fine thank you for asking. How are you and Sasha doing going strong I see" Collette said. "yeah I guess you could say that. We had our share of ups and downs but we are trying" Roman said smiling. "well that is good I am glad to see and hear that you are happy" Collette said. "me too babygirl I am happy to see that you are happy that is all I ever wanted for you" Roman said. Collette gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and walked away from him leaving him putting his hand to his cheek.

It was now time for the ceremony to begin, Collette could not wait to hear Mark's speech, he would not let her see or hear it. He wanted her to be surprised when the time had come. Kane came out and spoke about Mark and even shared some funny stories about Mark. Now it was time for Mark to come out and make his speech. He looked over and saw Collette smiling big at him and she was wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Thank you all for this tremendous honor of being inducted in the Hall of Fame. Twenty seven years of a career and it has been here in the WWE. Who would have thought being a Deadman would be so popular right? WWE has given me so much this was and is my family. There are a some people I would like to thank. Ted Dibiase for being there with me in my debut and giving me the best advice possible. Paul Moody aka Bearer who was there for most of my career and was like a second father to be and was never afraid to tell me when I had a crappy match and told me what I did wrong. I love you Pops and miss you everyday. Glen Jacobs you truly are my brother you stood by me through so many pivotable times in my life. Thank you for being there and giving me that helping hand when I needed it. John Bradshaw my other best friend for just letting me talk to you over a few beers and going toe to toe with me with the beer. And to my fans you truly have made me what I am today, without your love and support I would not be here today. You all are what made me who I am today so thank you from the bottom of my heart. And last but not least the one person who I love more than anything in this world. She is the love of my life and my reason for living. And I am very happy to say that a couple of days before coming here became my wife. Col stand up darlin(Collette stand up). I love you more than you will ever know, I thank god everyday for bringing you into my life and for letting me love you. You have given me the greatest gift in our son Dante William. And that I get to enjoy watching him grow up is what I am so looking forward too. Thank you everyone and please enjoy your night"

"you little whore you didn't even tell us you eloped?" Nikki said. "sorry it was kinda last minute" Collette said. Just then Roman came over to them. "congrads babygirl on your marriage to Mark" Roman said. "thank you Rome" Collette said. Mark made his way over to them and Roman extended his hand to Mark. "congrads man you truly deserve it" Roman said. "thank you and hey don't let these fans get to you with their booing. You are a great wrestler if I did not think so I would not have chosen you as my opponent. Keep your head up and keep doing what you are doing" Mark said. "coming from you it means alot thank you" Roman said and walked away.

Collette ran into Dean and Renee and went over to see them. "well you too are still together I am happy for both of you" Collette said. "yeah we are. So tomorrow breakfast so I can see and spend some time with my godson?" Dean said. "of course you know you don't ever have to ask to see Dante" Collette said. Mark came over and wrapped his arms around Collette waist. Collette looked up at Mark and saw only love in his eyes. She was who she was meant to be with and it truly was a reigns of a story for all.

The End.


	30. Chapter 30

**I would like to thank all of you who read this story and left your reviews, and a thank you to all of you that followed this story as well. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I do hope you all will read my newest story Punk's Reject. Although it it not a a Dean or Roman story I wanted to try some new characters.**

 **Hope you all read it and enjoy it. Thank a bunch**

 **martha**


End file.
